Crazy Trouble
by CosmicFourzeXXXX
Summary: The Delightful Children from Down the Lane decides to attack the KND Moon base. But something goes terribly wrong there. Who is this person in front of us who looks like Ashley, but is not? Note: Operation Zero didn't happen yet.
1. Change

**Hello people. I'm going to try my hand at this story first before I can continues writing Operation Cold Winter (I written some of it, but I'm too lazy to finish it). Anyway, enjoy this new story.**

**Moon Base:**

Things were pretty normal on Moon base right now. Like always, somebody is playing whisby, the crowd is bombarding Numbuh 362 with question, and a certain operative yelling at some boys about their mistake. Yep things were pretty normal, for the KND that is.

"Hey Numbuh 362 ma'am, can you tie my shoe laces for me? (Yeah, I heard someone ask that.)" A random operative said.

"Uhm.." Numbuh 362 began to say.

"Numbuh 362, Sector C and R (Russia) are under attack again."

"Uhh.."

"Numbuh 362, the candy pirates are raiding the candy bank."

"Ok, then..."

"Supreme Leader ma'am, can you tell this stupid boy to watch where he's going!"

"Numbuh 86, you know that I can't…"

"Numbuh 362, Sector V and WI have just arrived from their mission."

"Ok that's good, tell them…"

"Supreme Leader ma'am, Sector X has another problem." After that one, a hundred more questions just came flowing in. Numbuh 362 was just turning around in circles, trying to answer every operative's question. After a while, Numbuh 362 did what every person would normally do, run. She dashed through the crowd and went into her office. She had her back on the door as she closes it.

"Why did I ever choose this job?" Numbuh 362 asked herself.

"Because you wanted to." Numbuh 362 looked up for the first time and saw that Sector V was already there.

"Oh hey guys. How was your mission with Sector WI?"

"The mission went well." Numbuh 1 replied. "But we did have some…, problems."

"We got captured, but luckily Sector WI somehow saves us." Numbuh 3 said cheerfully. Just like that, the room somehow became heavy. Numbuh 362 can understand why. Sector V, a sector that is top classed in the KND, has been saved by Sector WI, a sector that most call the wackiest/weirdest.

"Ok, that's good, but where are they right now?"

"In the cafeteria." Numbuh 1 responded.

"Ok then. Anything important happen in the mission?"

"Yes there is one." Numbuh 1 said. "When we were sneaking around the enemy's base, we saw 5 figures walking around. We couldn't get a good look at them, but they were looking for something. We decided to follow them, but we lost track after a while. I think there's another enemy out there that we don't know about. We asked Sector WI if they know anything about it, since this was around their sector, but they said that they don't know anything."

"That does sound suspicious, but I need more evidence if we're going to investigate." Right when she said that, a loud explosion is heard outside the office. A familiar laughter is heard after that.

"Oh great it's them." Numbuh 5 said. Sector V, along with Numbuh 362, ran out the office to see who it was. It was the Delightful Children from Down the Lane with one of their crazy robots again.

"Hello KNDorks. Ready for your lost?" The delightfuls said in their creepy monotone voices.

"Well if it isn't the Delightful Children from Down the Lane. You made a big mistake attacking our moonbase. You know that the KND always win." Numbuh 1 said.

"Not today Nigel Uno. Father gave us a special machine made for the annihilation of the KND." With that, the delightfuls start attacking.

"KIDS NEXTS DOOR BATTLESTATIONS!" Numbuh 362 yelled. Operatives began firing at the ridiculously big robot. Lasers and mustard flew everywhere. The delightfuls were trying to at least catch one of the operatives, but that failed. For the KND, they were not making any dents on the robot. Numbuh 12.13 (Just a random OC) tried using her customized L.I.N.E.R. (Lasting Indestructible Nasty Entangling Rope) on the robot, but it dodged it and it ended up tangling her teammates in Sector WI instead.

"Really Numbuh 12.13!? I know you don't like us, but at a time like this!" One of her teammates said. Numbuh 12.13 turns around and disengages the rope.

"I wasn't planning on it anyway." They continued fighting the robot after getting out.

The battle between the KND and the delightfuls continued on for an hour. Neither side would back down or give up. Then, Numbuh 101 came up to Numbuh 1 with a very familiar device on his hands.

"Hey Numbuh 1!" Numbuh 101 said.

"What is it this time Numbuh 101? This better not be another autograph you want from me, I'm busy right now."

"It's not! But I do want another autograph after this. Anyway, I had this feeling about the recommissioning device being important in this battle, so I thought that I'll bring it here, so here it is!" Numbuh 101 said as he shows Numbuh 1 the recommissioning device.

"Ugh…, Numbuh 101, how will this help us?"

"I don't know, I just thought the great Numbuh 1 would know what to do with this thing."

"Just get back to battle Numbuh 101." Numbuh 1 ended their conversation and continued on fighting. Then, during the battle, Numbuh 362 managed to break the glass that covered the pilot seat on the robot. This in turn, made the robot start spinning around crazily to get her off, but the delightfuls had to hold on for dear life. After a few tries, she finally fell, but Numbuh 1 saved her before she can reach the ground The robot continued to spin though, and many operatives were caught in the wind that the robot made by spinning. One of them was Numbuh 101, who still had the recomissioning device in his hands. The recommissioning device started to wind up. The familiar tune began to play, but since everyone was screaming, nobody can really hear. Numbuh 101 then got closer to the robot and bumped into Ashley (The blond girl), knocking her off. When they were "flying," the recommissioning device took its shot at her. Numbuh 101 stares in shock as they fall. Soon the robot stops spinning and smoke was everywhere. The sound of people hitting the ground was heard. Once the smoke cleared, everyone was shown to be in position to battle. Numbuh 101 then ran up to Numbuh 362 from the area that still had smoke.

"Numbuh 362 ma'am, something is wrong I tell you!"

"What happened?" "I hit one of the delightfuls with the recommissioning device by accident and now she looks different!" Rachel did not get what he was saying, even the people around him didn't get it.

"What are you talking about KNDorks?" The delightfuls, minus Ashley, asked.

"I mean like that!" Numbuh 101 said while pointing to the section that still had smoke. Once that cleared, it revealed Ashley lying on the ground unconscious. After a few seconds she got up and sat on the ground with her hand on her head.

"Ugh, what just happened? Last thing I remember was being stuck inside some kind of weird machine. Everything after that is blank. Huh?" She looks between the KND and Delightfuls in confusion. "When did I come to moon base and who are you weird people?" She said while pointing to the Delightfuls.

"Did she just talked?" Numbuh 3 asked. Everyone was just staring at her in shock. Even the Delightfuls! Everybody in the KND was pretty sure that this was a trick like what happened with Lenny, but judging by the looks of the other delightfuls, they probably don't think so. The reason for their shock was probably because she wasn't wearing the usual sailor uniform that she wore most the time (Now how did that happen?). Now she was wearing a black sweater, gray pants and boots. To add to that, her hair is a little messier then her usual look, her eyes weren't the usual sky blue, but it was brown, and she wore a samurai helmet with the letter "Z" on it. She looked more like KND operative to sum it up.

"What are you wearing Ashley!? Do know what father will say if he saw you wearing that!" The delightfuls yelled. The KND operative just watches the events that are happening right now.

"Answer the question I asked first!" Ashley said pointing to the delightfuls in anger. "And how do you even know my name and who are you to care what I'm wearing!? I can wear whatever I want, it's a free country."

"What kind of attitude is that!? You're supposed to be one of us, the Delightful Children from Down the Lane. You're our sister!" Ashley's face expression changes from anger to horror as the information sank in.

"WWWHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTTT!? Since when did this happen!? I don't remember mom or dad telling me that I'm going to have younger siblings! 1 is fine, but four!? How am I going to tell my friends this!?" Ashley said as she panics. Some of the operatives chuckled at her panicking.

"What are you talking about? You're the youngest of us."

"No, that can't happen, I'm the oldest because I was born first. So you're my younger siblings." Ashley said as she stops panicking.

"No, you're the youngest."

"No, you are."

"No you." "You!"

"No you are!" The delightfuls and Ashley kept on arguing on who was older. Back with the operatives. Numbuh 1 leans in closer to Numbuh 362 to ask her something.

"Should we stop them?" "Nah, this is funny to watch, don't you agree?" Numbuh 1 looks back at the pointless argument. "I guess."

"No you guys are!" Ashley said.

"No you are!" The delightfuls said.

"No I am!" Ashley said.

"No we are and that final!" Ashley then starts laughing.

"Hah, I knew that you guys are stupid to fall for such a simple trick." She starts laughing on the ground, even some the KND operatives started laughing at the simple trick. Some operatives like Numbuh 1 thought she was weird like Sector WI ("Hey we heard that!" Don't but in, this is my story.). Ok let me rephrase that, at Numbuh 12.13's sense of wackiness. ("Hey…." Punches them to quiet them.) The delightfuls blushed red in embarrassment and anger.

"No matter, we'll just destroy the KND by ourselves then!" The delightfuls declared. Then Ashley just stops laughing the instance they said. She stood up and looked at the delightfuls with an angry look.

"Did you just say you'll destroy the KND?" Ashley said with hate. Many operatives felt the atmosphere change and the tension inside the base.

"Yes. Did you come back to your senses?"

"Let me say this from the start, anybody who tries to harm the KND is my enemy! Even if you are my siblings, I won't hold back!" Ashley then charges at the delightfuls. She pulls out an umbrella in the process and does many jumps on the robot to the cockpit. The delightfuls, realizing that she was coming after them, starts to shake her off. Taking this chance, Numbuh 362 yells out the command to start attacking the delightfuls.

"KIDS NEXT DOOR BATTLESTATIONS!" On the command, many operatives start shooting at the robot again. Busy with their own sibling, the delightfuls did not notice the mustard and lasers coming their way. Once they did, it was already too late. Most of the mustard landed on the controls in the cockpit, which causes the robot to malfunction. Then Ashley lands on the controls of the robot. She smirks and then stabs the last of the controls with her umbrella. After that, the robot exploded from the many shots made by the KND. Parts were thrown everywhere, but luckily it didn't hit anybody. The operatives then went to the location of the delightfuls, who happens to be cornered by Ashley.

"Ok, now tell me the truth. I pretty sure you're not really my siblings because you would be at least a baby right now (Because they aren't! Can't you realize that!?). Who are you people and what have you done to my friends?"

"We are telling the truth Ashley. Besides we already told you who we are and we don't know who your friends are."

"You guys are lying. Now tell me the truth or I'll…." Then the teen ninjas came in. They blasted the operatives and knocked Ashley out the way to get the delightfuls. One of the teenz asked the delightfuls

"Do we take her too?" Pointing to Ashley as she fights some teens.

"No, she go back to normal soon and when she does, the KND will be destroyed. "Alright" the teen said. He then carries the delightfuls out to the teenz' ship. The other teenz soon followed and they left off back to Earth.

"Dang it, I was hoping to find out if they knew anything about my friends. Those people can't be my siblings anyway. That'll be too weird." Ashley said as if she just realized it. Then some operatives pinned her down. "Hey! What's the big idea!? I'm in the KND remember Numbuh 0? … Wait a minute? Where's Numbuh 0? The Supreme leader?" Ashley asked

"I have no idea who you're talking about, but I'm the Supreme leader." Numbuh 362 said as she walks through the crowd to show herself. Once Ashley got a good look at her, a realizing thought just went through her head.

"Wait… who are you people? I haven't seen you people before in the KND? Is this even the KND?" She said as she looks closely at every operatives and the moon base.

"Take her my office Sector V." Numbuh 362 ordered as she walks to her office. Sector V then ties Ashley up and takes her to Numbuh 362's office. Once inside, Ashley was untied, but was still under close observation by Sector V.

"Now tell me why did you just betray your siblings?" Numbuh 362 asked Ashley.

"Why would I betray them if I wasn't with them to begin with? I don't even know them and I'm pretty sure that they're not my siblings."

"I want to trust you, but we already had an incident like this happen in the past, and we don't want a repeat of that."

"Come on you got to believe me! I'm just as confused as you! One minute I'm in some kind of capsule with my teammates and next thing I know, I'm here in moon base!" The word capsule made Numbuh 1 remember something that she had said earlier.

"Wait did you say Numbuh 0 earlier?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"Yeah I did. How can you not know him, he's our supreme leader, well use to be." She said as she looks at Numbuh 362. Numbuh 1 thought for some time before he finally got a conclusion, but to make sure, he asked her another question.

"Were you guys stuck in any ice cream or something like that?" Ashley thought for a second before she answered.

"I think, those ice cream men were sure tough, but we couldn't have been stuck in there for long right?"

"You might be from the past, but if so then what's your name and code numbuh?" Ashley then starts panicking again.

"What! You mean that this is the future? Oh no, what happened when I was gone? Did the age limit become 13 because I don't see any 12-16 years old here? Did the world end? Did..." She gets slapped by Numbuh 5.

"Calm down girl, just answer the question already."

"Oh yeah. Sorry. My name's Ashley. Numbuh 0.3 of Sector Z."

**So how was this story? I thought of a story like this sometime ago, but I never knew what to write. Since Sector Z's personality was unknown, I decided to make Ashley the slow, wacky, but tough person of the team. I'll try to finish this story or cold winter first, but let's how long that'll take. Anyway, does anybody watch Kyoryugers? The show is awesome, well it's kind of kiddish, but I still like it. Got to watch episode 28 soon. When I'm at it, you should try listening to Ale Ale Kyoryugers sometimes, it's so catchy, even though it's in Japanese. Listen to it before youtube takes it down! By the way, does anybody know where to read the English translation of chapter 49 of blue exorcist? Anyway, what happen next in Crazy Trouble?**


	2. TV Obsession

**Hello again people. Here's another chapter of Crazy Trouble:**

"Oh yeah. Sorry. My name's Ashley. Numbuh 0.3 of Sector Z." Ashley said. After a few seconds, everyone, except for Ashley, bursts out laughing. She just stares at everyone in confusion. "What's so funny?"

"Sector Z has been missing for 22 years! It's impossible for them to just appear right now and look about your age!" Numbuh 362 said.

"Wait the year is 2013? My sector has been stuck in that ice cream for that long!"

"Course the year is 2013. What, do you think its 1991? Now tell us who you are really." Numbuh 1 said.

"I'm telling the truth! Why would I lie about my identity? If you don't believe me, then try looking for my DNA on the super-computer-thingie-mah-bob (did I do that right?) or the code module. It should be there."

"Whatever you say." Numbuh 2 said. He gets out some kind of tracking device (The same one from operation it, but more advance now.) and starts connecting it to the code module. After a while, it starts showing the operatives that are around. His face lit up in shock. "She's a KND operative."

"Let Numbuh 5 see that thing. Numbuh 5 thinks you're imagining things." Numbuh 5 says as she takes the device. She was lost for words when she saw it. "He's telling the truth guys."

"Wait minute there." Numbuh 4 said (Sorry can't do the accent.). "I thought we took those Delightful creeps' DNA out of the code module already."

"We did. The question still pondering me is why wasn't she affected by the animalization ray the first time then if she's an operative." Numbuh 1 said.

"Maybe the DNA altered when she was delightifulized. Maybe that's why we couldn't pick her up the first time before Tommy made them part of the KND." Numbuh 5 said.

"That may be true, but I still don't think she's part of Sector Z."

"Hhheeeelloooo, I'm right here you know. I can hear what you guys are talking about. Anyway, I told you I'm part of the KND, but I am Numbuh 0.3 ok! Just look at the Z on my helmet! I was wearing it when I got here! And what do you mean by being delightifulized?" Ashley said.

"You use to be…" Numbuh 3 began to say before being stopped by Numbuh 5.

"Let Numbuh 5 quiz you then. What do you know of the Junior high (Is that what is called?) rebellion of 1999?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"The what?"

"Ok let Numbuh 5 ask you another question, who is Father."

"My dad?"

"Ok so you don't know. Then what's the age limit for the KND?"

"16, unless it changed."

"That is correct. But here's the real question, who are the other members of Sector Z? Numbuh 5 already know their names, but Numbuh 5 doesn't believe you because Ashley is a common name." "

That's easy. Numbuh 0.1 is Bruce, Numbuh 0.2 is David, Numbuh 0.4 is Lenny, and Numbuh 0.5 is Ogie. And you better not tell me that's wrong." Numbuh 5 stares at her in shock. She then turns to her teammate.

"She's the real deal guys. A Delightful won't even know that."

"If she is part of Sector Z then she's due for a decommissioning then." Numbuh 362 said.

"Wait Numbuh 362, can't we just keep her? She can help us find the rest of Sector Z. It's our job to help kids anyway and Sector Z seems to be missing. Besides Sector Z is considered one of the best Sectors ever, they would be a great help to us in fighting Adult tyranny. We can keep them till they actually reach 13." Numbuh 5 said. Numbuh 362 thought this through for a while before she made her decision.

"That sounds reasonable, we'll keep her then." Sector V cheered because they actually get to keep a top operative. "But…" That stopped Sector V completely. "You guys will have to take care of her till we can find her whole sector."

"What! Can't we just keep her at Sector WI?" Numbuh 4 said.

"I'm not an item you know!" Ashley said.

"Why Sector WI then?"

"Because she's crazy like them!" Numbuh 4 then gets punched across the room by Ashley.

"I can hear you know!"

**With Sector Wi:**

Numbuh 12.13 and the rest of her sector sneeze around the same time Numbuh 4 said that.

'That's weird, I don't feel sick.' Numbuh 12.13 thought.

**Back with them:**

"That isn't logical Numbuh 4. Besides, I trust your sector keep this a secret Numbuh 1. I don't want Numbuh 86 coming in here saying that we have to decommission her."

"You got that Numbuh 362." Numbuh 1 says proudly. They leave the room, not noticing what Numbuh 362 said after.

"And I have to find the idiot who repaired the device."

After that, Sector V leaves moon base. Once they reached their treehouse, Numbuh 1 gets out, along with the others, says "Numbuh 0.3, can you please keep your identity unknown from my parents?"

"Why? Doesn't your parents already know your friends? Why can't they know me?"

"Because if they find out that I snuck someone in here, in the night, without their permission, and is a girl, I'll be in big trouble." Numbuh 1 replies back.

"Ok then." Then Ashley starts heading to the living room. The others followed her. Once they got in, they found Ashley starting to watch some things on TV.

"What are you doing?" Numbuh 1 asks.

"Watching TV, what do you think it looks like?" Ashley says as she browses through the channels. First it sounded like she is watching Spongebob or some kind of Nickelodeon show, till the language switched to a language Sector V (Except for Numbuh 3), couldn't understand. Curious, they went over to see what she was watching. What they saw surprised them. Right now she was watching Zyuden Sentai Kyoryugers (My profile pic, but of course Sector V doesn't know that, well except for one.).

"Uh, why are you watching Power Rangers? In another language?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"Power what?" Ashley said. Numbuh 5 points at the TV. "Oh that's…"

"SUPER SENTAI! (I'm a big fan of it right now (Let's see how long that last before I get back to Kamen Rider), so I'm just going to include it.) Don't get it mixed up with that show!" Numbuh 3 yelled. The Sector V members stared at her in confusion. "What? Super Sentai has better story plots and some funny moments. Especially Zyuden Sentai Kyoryugers." Numbuh 3 said as she points at the TV.

"You actually like these kinds of shows Numbuh 3?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"I like whatever I want."

"Ok, so why are you watching this Numbuh 0.3?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"Because I like to watch these shows with the Japanese Kids Next Door. That's how I learned Japanese. But by the look of things, Super Sentai has become a little bit more kiddish."

"They actually allowed you into their treehouse?" Numbuh 2.

"Yeah of course they did. Don't they allow you?" Everyone stayed silent at that. The truth was that the Japanese Kids Next Door was so secretive, that barely anyone operative, save the global operatives, knows where they even are. So communication is a bit off. Then Numbuh 1 walks ups, takes the remote and turns the TV off.

"Hey what was that for? It was getting interesting with the music and action!"

"I can't allow you to watch TV at this time. We have to get to sleep, or my parents will come up here and see you." Ashley then snatches the remote.

"I don't care." Then she turns the TV back on.

"No, you have to listen." He snatches the remote back and turns the TV off, but then Ashley gets it back. So basically, the two has been going back and forth, trying to get the remote. After a while, Numbuh 1 finally gets a permanent hold on the remote.

"Ha! Who gets the last laugh now? Now get to bed so we can all get some sleep." Ashley stares at him with an angry look. Then she takes off running to where ever. "Dang it she's running away. Let's get her."

"Why should we?" Numbuh 4 asks.

"Because we are in charge of taking care of her and do you know the trouble we'll be in?"

"Fine then. I'm going over there then." Numbuh 4 said as he takes off. Soon, the rest of Sector V goes off to try to find her.

First of was Numbuh 4. Instead of trying to Ashley, he goes off to his room instead. "Hah, who cares if she runs off? I need to get to sleep anyway." He soon finds his room and goes inside. He gets out his blanket and pillow and starts sleeping peacefully on the floor of his wrestling ring. Well it would've been peaceful, if and big bang didn't just come out from nowhere. 'BBBBOOOOOOOMMMMM!' That noise made Numbuh 4 jump up in fear. "What the crud was that!" The sound seems to be coming from the side of his rink. He crawls over to the edge and finds Ashley watching his "secret" collection of Dragon Ball Z CDs while eating popcorn (Gotta have popcorn :P.).

"How is this show still popular now? I thought some other anime would've been popular today." Ashley said.

"Oi, how the crud did you find my secret stash of Dragon Ball Z CDs!?" Numbuh 4 asks. "

It's not very secretive you know." Ashley said as she points to "Numbuh 4's Secret Stash of Dragon Ball CDs box." "Now don't disturb me, I'm busy watching this show."

"Aaaahhhh!" Numbuh 4 tries to jump on Ashley, but due to her KND training, she grabs him and throws him to the other side of the room. Then she starts running off, which Numbuh 4 responds by chasing her.

She goes out of his room, with him straight on her tail. Then he loses her after she sprinted off. While trying to find her, he bumps into Numbuh 2.

"Oi, Numbuh 2 did you find Numbuh 0.3 yet?"

"Not yet, did you?" "Yeah, and when I find her, I'm going to…"

"WHY IN THE WORLD ARE YOU IN MY ROOM!" Numbuh 1 yelled all the way from his room. Hearing that, Numbuh 2 and 4 ran to his room to see who it was. When they got in, they saw Numbuh 1 now all tied up to a pole, plus gagged, and Ashley watching on his TV.

"What is it with you guys? I thought you'll like current stuff, not things like James Bond. Not that I liked it anyway."

"Hey you can't just barge into some ones room and tie them up!" Numbuh 2 said.

"Yes I can, I just did it. Now be quiet, I just want to watch TV right now."

"Agh, just get to sleep already!" Numbuh 4 said as he jumps to her. But of course, she dodges him once again, and runs off. Numbuh 2 tries to stop her, but she simply jumps over him and escapes through the door.

"She's getting away!" Numbuh 4 said as he and Numbuh 2 prepare to run.

"Mmmph hmmmm." Numbuh 1 managed to say before they leave.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that Numbuh 1." Numbuh 2 said as he heads over to him to try and untie the ropes.

**With Numbuh 5:**

Like everybody else, Numbuh 5 was trying to find Ashley. First she went to check the kitchen because that had a TV, and since Ashley was busy trying to find a TV to watch on, that seem like a reasonable place. Unfortunately, she could not find her there. So tried searching the living room again, but that failed.

"Man, how is Numbuh 5 going to find a girl in a place like this? Wish Numbuh 2 just brought that weird sonar thing with him." Numbuh 5 said. Then she heard a noise from the hanger, where Numbuh 2's room is. Curious to see what it was, Numbuh 5 went over there to find out what it was. When she got in, she found Ashley watching Doctor Time and Space inside Numbuh 2's open plane. Instead of being bored of it, it seems that Ashley likes it.

"Oh come on, how can you like that stupid show?" Numbuh 5 asks. No reply, it seems that Ashley was too engrossed into the show to even notice. Taking this chance, Numbuh 5 sneaks up to her with a L.I.N.E.R. to try and tie her. She was close to getting her, till a certain blond Australian comes running in, exposing her in the process.

"Did you get her Numbuh 5?" That somehow was heard by Ashley and she starts running off, again.

"Can't you just leave me alone and let me watch some shows?" Ashley said as she runs.

"Agh! Numbuh 4 you idiot! I almost had her!" Numbuh 5 said as she starts chasing her, along with Numbuh 4. After a while they lost her in the vents, and they decide to split up. For some reason, Numbuh 4 found her again by the basement (How is the idiot finding her?). Maybe it takes an idiot to find one maybe? (Hey!)

He goes down the stairs, but she turns off the lights when he got close. Afraid of the dark, Numbuh 4 went back up to turn it on. Then he goes down, but she turns off the lights off again, making him go back up to turn it on. Then she did the same thing, along with Numbuh 4. Then on the 4th try she turns it off again, but when Numbuh 4 went up the stairs, she turns the lights on. Not noticing this, he turns the lights off and fell down the stairs (Know where I got this idea?).

"Hah, I can't you actually fell for that!" She starts laughing on the floor when she turns on the lights and finds Numbuh 4 with a bucket stuck to his head. He tries desperately to take the bucket out, but he fails to do so. She stops laughing once she notices the rest of Sector V coming down the stairs. She sighs and takes the L.I.N.E.R. and uses it go over them. They try to catch her, but they missed by an inch.

"How does she keep getting away from us!" Numbuh 1 said frustrated.

"Because she use to be part of Sector Z remember? One of the greatest sectors of all time!" Numbuh 5 said.

"But we're the best Sector right now!" Numbuh 4 said as he tries to take out the bucket, which he falls doing so. Numbuh 2 then goes up to him and gets the bucket out simply.

"What the crud!?" Numbuh 4 said when he notices that Numbuh 2 manages to pull out the bucket with ease.

"Anyway let's get back to trying to find Numbuh 0.3 again." Numbuh 2 said. Right as he says that, the sound of a TV being on is heard.

"That's coming from Numbuh 3's room!" Numbuh 4 instantly says as he runs out, with the others right behind. Once they reached her room, they heard the sound of Rainbow Monkey music playing. "Don't tell she's actually this?" Numbuh 4 said as he enters the room along with the others.

He was right. She wasn't really watching she did made a few glances as she reads a manga called "Magical Rainbow Monkeys." Not only that, Numbuh 3 was there, watching the animated version on the TV with her.

"Numbuh 3 what are you doing!" Numbuh 1 said.

"Watching TV."

"Not that. Why are you not trying to capture Numbuh 0.3!"

"Because she's just trying to watch something, and I want to too."

"But you know…"

"Oh come on Numbuh 1, it's obvious that you guys can't catch her, so just give it up." Numbuh 3 said. It sounded like she doesn't want them to know something. "Oh please Numbuh 1, I promise we'll keep quiet." She was using her puppy dog eyes on him.

"Uh…." Continues to stare at him. "Alright fine, but you better keep quiet. Let's go guys." Numbuh 1 said as he leaves with the others. Then, when the coast was clear, Numbuh 3 changes the channel to the dvd channel. Right now, playing it was playing -Man. At the same time, Ashley drops the fake cover covering the manga, revealing it to be Blue Exorcist (or Ao no Exorcist to some).

"Why are you hiding this from your friends?" Ashley asks.

"Because there are some things that I like to watch and read by myself." Ashley just nods to that and continues reading.

**At the Delightful Mansion:**

The Delightful Children were coming back from a miserably failed mission once again. This time without Ashley. They went to Father's "special room" to tell him how it went.

"How did it go my Delightful Children? Did you finally manage to destroy those meddlesome KND?" Father said, with his chair facing away from them.

"Not so well. We almost did, but there were some, problems." The Delightfuls said cautiously. Father notices that one voice was missing, even that seems impossible.

"Delightful Children, where is Ashley?"

"Uh…, in her room?"

"WHAT!" Father turns the chair around and stands up in frustration.

"What do you mean she's in her room? You failed the mission and you tell me she's in her room! Almost does not count and if you're going to face this, then she has to too!" The Delightfuls shook in fear.

"She's not in her room we mean. She's actually with the KND right now. She was hit by some weird machine and now she looks like one of them. She turned against us and made us fail the mission!"

"There are no, wait did you say that she looks like one of them now?" They nod. "Delightful Children, please get out of here and into your room. I need some time to think to myself." "Yes Father."

Once they left, Father starts having a major fit. "How could those idiotic KND find out she's one of the missing members of Sector Z! Freeing them from that ice cream and making them was the best idea I had, and the KND knowing about it was not on that list! Will they come after the others next? No they can't, they would have done so during that time. I thought the delightfulization was permanent too. Maybe separating them and doing one at time might make it wear off. Agh, I'll just have to wait and see how this goes."

**In the Delightful's room:**

As they were about to sleep, Lenny just got a strange to just turn on the TV.

"What are you doing? You know that Father does not allow TV at night." Bruce said.

"I know, but I just want to watch something for some reason."

"Actually, I want to too." David added. Lenny goes to Ashley's list of channels and picks on one. The one he picked showed Blue Exorcist being played.

"What the, Ashley actually watched these?" Lenny asks.

"For some reason, that doesn't surprise me." Bruce said.

"Well that explains why she tells us to keep out of her channel list." Ogie said. Then Bruce starts looking through Ashley's book chest to try to find something to read.

"No, nah, does she read anything interesting?" Then he finds a secret compartment in the chest. He opens it up and finds a bunch of mangas in it. That is very undelightful. "How did we not notice this before?" Bruce said as he takes out one to read.

"I dunno, but we're doing it too right now, so we can't complain." Ogie said as she takes one too.

**So how was that? Ashley's amnesia and reasons for not turning back will be explained later on. Anyway, as you can see, Ashley has a little problem with the TV. I'll get more of her obsessions out later, and probably some other Delightful. To start things off, I originally planned to update this on Monday, or Tuesday, but I distracted myself and never finish, so sorry about that. I finally watched the new episodes of Kyoryugers and read chapter 49 of Blue Exorcist, but now I have to wait, again :(.**** Anyway, back to subject, in the next chapter, Ashley will face a little shock.**

**CosmicFourzeXXXX signing off.**


	3. Shock

**I am back again! Thank you to the people who read my story and stills continues to read it. If you actually laughed at the last chapter, then that tells me that my humor is improving, or that it's still plain terrible. Hey I can act funny, but I can't be funny. Anyway, in this chapter, Ashley will be seeing the technology of today and realizing some truths, so yeah, I kind of lied last chapter. Here's the new chapter of Crazy Trouble:**

Morning has just arisen in Sector V. The team manages to get a good night sleep, even though they had a bit of a trouble the night before. After getting prepared, and things like you usually do in the morning, the team, along with Ashley, met up in the command room. Inside the room, Numbuh 1 is right now discussing the mission plans for today.

"Alright team, today we'll be trying to find the remaining members of Sector Z. Numbuh 0.3, do you know of their location or anything? Numbuh 0.3?" Ashley wasn't really paying attention. She was busy reading the Blue Exorcist manga from the night before.

"Ugh, Numbuh 0.3!" That got her attention.

"What? I was busying reading you know."

"Do you have any idea on the whereabouts of the other members of Sector Z."

"Oh yeah…, that… I have no idea at where they went."

"Do remember where you last saw them then?"

"Uhm…, I remember last seeing them trapped inside a weird tube thingie. Everything after that is pretty much blank, well, until moon base that is." 'That doesn't really help.' Numbuh 1 thought.

"Then what they look like then?"

"Numbuh 0.1 is a short blond boy like shortie over there." Pointing to Numbuh 4.

"Hey!"

"Numbuh 0.2 is a tall brunette guy. Numbuh 0.4 has dark hair and skin, and Numbuh 0.5 is a short brunette girl." A single thought of who they are went through all the minds of Sector V. 'They can't be the Delightfuls right?' 'It makes sense for her to be one because we saw her.' Numbuh 2 thought. 'But all five of them being Sector Z is unbelievable.' Numbuh 5 thought. 'I don't believe it, I don't believe it! No way the best sector ever is our worst enemy!' Numbuh 4 thought. 'La, la, la,la, la. Rainbow monkeys, la, la, la, la, la.' Numbuh 3 thought.

"Uh…, do you know any people in our time that looks like them?" Numbuh 1 asked, hoping she'll answer the questions that he thought of. If she said yes, then the Delightfuls are really Sector Z because those are the only people she saw that looks like them. She thought for a moment till she answered.

"Nope." Sector V face palmed at that. They were pretty sure that she was going to answer yes.

"Uhm, are you sure about that?"

"Yep pretty sure. Now can someone tell how this thing works?" Ashley said as she pulls out Numbuh 2's ipad.

"Huh!? Where did you get that?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"Found it. Can you tell me how this works?"

"Let Numbuh 5 show you." Numbuh 5 goes by Ashley and turns it on for her. Ashley stares in amazement as Numbuh 5 shows her how it worked.

"This seems awesome! Now they have touchscreen. No need for mouses and keyboards anymore! So who built it, a KND operative?"

"Actually no, an adult did." Ashley stares at her in horror.

"What? When did adults get smarter than Kids? (This is their universe remember. The adults there are practically super dumb, but of course there are some smart ones.) Did the adults invent some kind of stupidifying (I don't think I spelled that right) device and used it on the kids or something?"

"That's what I believe actually. Kids are supposed to be…" Numbuh 1 began to say before Numbuh 5 interrupted him.

"Things change over time. Anyway, want to play some games?"

"Course I want too? What games are there to play?"

"Choose one." Numbuh 5 said as she shows Ashley the games on the ipad.

"You don't need to put a game card on it?" Ashley said as she tilts her head in confusion.

"No, you can get the games by downloading it from the app store."

"Downloading? App store? Is there magic involved?"

"No, it comes from the internet. You know, the web."

"What web? You mean a spider web? And what is this in-ter-net you're talking about?"

"How come you don't know about the internet? It's was on computers and it was invented during your time."

"I have now idea at what you're talking about."

"Ok, let me explain it to you then, the internet is just an invisible web that surrounds the Earth and connects with other places."

"A giant spider web surrounds the Earth!? What has this world come to?"

"Ok, let Numbuh 5 explain this in smaller terms, the internet is just like the KND communicator that connects to anyone, but lets you research stuff ok?"

"I got…, no I don't got it." Numbuh 5 sighs in defeat.

"Just play the game on there ok?"

"Ok." Ashley said as she picks a game to play on. Numbuh 5 walks to Numbuh 1.

"This is getting us nowhere. How are supposed to find the lost members of Sector Z, if we got an idiot like Numbuh 4 to help us?" Numbuh 5 said as she points at Ashley.

"Hey can you play shows on this?" Ashley asked.

"Yes you can silly. Do you want to watch a Sentai?" Numbuh 3 asked.

"Course I do. Do they have Jetman?" And like the that, the two started watching whatever show they were talking about. Numbuh 5 turns back to Numbuh 1.

"See what Numbuh 5 means?"

"We can't give up Numbuh 5. Numbuh 362 has specifically assigned this mission to us and we have to complete it. Besides, it was your idea."

"Yeah Numbuh 5 knows. If only Numbuh 5 knew about this earlier."

"Nigel Uno, it's time for breakfast, and your friends can come down too!" Mrs. Uno called out.

"Yes, coming mom. Wanna come guys?" They all reply yes, but Ashley looks at him in surprise.

"Your last name is Uno?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"It's because, uh, never mind, I'll ask later." Ashley then walks downstairs with them. When they reached the table, Mrs. Uno took notice of Ashley.

"Nigel who's your new friend?" Mrs. Uno asked.

"Oh, this is Ashley. She's a friend from school." Numbuh replied.

"Hello Mrs. Uno." Ashley greeted, but she looks like in complete shock from seeing her.

"Well hello Ashley, I hope Nigel is treating you well."

"Mmmoooommmm!" She laughs at his reaction.

"Anyway, breakfast is done, you can dig in right now." The team thanks Mrs. Uno and they go to the table. They start munching on the food that Mrs. Uno prepared for them. Sometime later, Monty Uno (Mr. Uno) woke up and came down the stairs.

"Well good morning everyone." At the sight of him, Ashley spits her juice out at Numbuh 4 in surprise.

"Yuck, what the crud was that for!?" Ashley just ignores him and continues to stare at Monty.

"Monty!?"

"Well hello, you must be one of Nigel's friends. But I must say, you do look awfully familiar."

"Familiar? It's me Ashley! Your… mpgh mmmpaaa." Numbuh 5 covers Ashley's mouth to stop her from talking.

"What was she saying?"

"Nothing much that's it. It was nice talking to you. Bye-Bye." Numbuh 5 quickly said before she goes back upstairs to the treehouse with Ashley. There, she releases Ashley.

"What was that for?"

"Don't blurt things out. There are things that are needed to be kept secret."

"Agh, I hate it when others are right."

Soon, the rest of Sector V comes up. "Ok team, let's check out the Delightful Mansion today." Numbuh 1 said.

"Delightful Mansion? What kind of name is that!?"

"It's just what it's called. Anyway, let's get going." Like that, Sector V goes off to the Delightful Mansion. Once there, they kneeled by the bushes, looking at the windows for any activity.

"So what are we supposed to look for?" Numbuh 2 asked

"We are supposed to see what the Delightful Children are up to." Then he hears the sound of music behind him and turns to see what it was. It was just Numbuh 3 and Ashley listening to Numbuh 3's ipod.

"Why do most of these sound the same? Not the rhythm or lyrics, but the beat? I hear the same old upbeat. (I don't agree with this, but I decided to add this because that's what I mostly hear)"

"That's how music is today. But don't worry there are some unique ones."

"Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 0.3, can you please focus on the mission!"

"Alright, alright."

"Good. How's it coming along Numbuh 5?"

"Not so well, I can't seem to find them."

"Can't you use some kind of location device to locate them?" Ashley asked.

"We don't have the technology for that."

"But you have technology to cover the whole world with a web!?"

"Ugh, just keep quiet."

"Like right now?" 4 voices said.

"Yeah like that…, what!?" Numbuh 1 turns to the source of the voices. It was the Delightfuls again with one of their lasers in their possession.

"Hello KNDorks. We'll be taking back our sister back now."

"I'M NOT YOUR SISTER!"

"Whatever, prepare to meet your doom." Then the Delightfuls start shooting lasers at the operatives.

"KIDS NEXT DOOR BATTLESTATIONS!" Then battle began. It seems like Sector V has the upper hand, but some robot knights popped out of nowhere and start attacking. They were seriously outnumbered, but they weren't KND operatives for nothing. They manage to beat down some of the robots, but the lasers that the Delightfuls are shooting at the operatives were a bit of a problem. Luckily though, Numbuh 4 managed to sneak behind them and get the laser out of their hands.

"Hah! Now you're defenseless!" Numbuh 4 said as Sector V beats the last of the robots and surrounds the Delightfuls.

"Now, Delightful Children from Down the Lane, does the name Sector Z ring a bell?" They looked shocked for a second, but they shook it off.

"Of course not, who are they supposed to be anyway?"

"You can't actually think that they're my friends don't you!?" Ashley asked.

"What makes you think they aren't? They fit the description of what you said." Numbuh 2 said.

"Yeah but I know them better then you guys. There is no way Bruce would wear such dorky clothes, David would never put his hair like that, Lenny hated football, and Ogie would not like that hair style."

"What are you talking about!? We were always like this and those are our names!"

"SAY WHAT! YOU GUYS ARE ACTUALLY MY FRIENDS!"

"No, we're your siblings."

"But why are you guys like this anyway?"

"We do not know what you are talking about."

"How can you not… AAAHHH!" As Ashley was talking, Father came out and shot a fireball at each of the operatives.

"Oh great Father's here." Numbuh 4 said.

"Father? Who's that?" Ashley asked.

"That guy." Numbuh 1 said as he points at Father. Ashley looks at Father and then something cracked inside her brain. Some memories came in, mostly ones on Father, and the ones about her time as a delightful. Tears start to stream down Ashley's face for some reason. 'Are these really my memories?' Ashley thought.

"Hello KND, I see that you kidnapped my daughter. I'll be taking her back for your information." Father said as he walks up to her. She tried to get away, but she was too afraid because of her "new" memories. As Father got closer, something really unexpected happened. The D-Com squad, and whoever the operative is that they're chasing, just came in and crashed on the surprise Father (Ha, ha, ha, hope you're ok though.). Numbuh 86 then came out of the ship to grab the operative, not noticing Sector V and the Delightfuls staring at her in shock.

"Numbuh 55.0, you are scheduled for immediate decommissioning!"

"Dang it!"

"Let's go… whhaa!" As Numbuh 86 was walking, she barely dodged the fireball that was sent at her. She turned around, taking notice of the others around her for the first time. "When did we get here?"

"Right when you crashed on to me you stupid operative!" Father said angrily.

"Oh, oops. Alright troops. RUN!" They didn't needed to be told, they were already running, along with Sector V, making her the only operative there when she gave the command. "Traitors!" Numbuh 86 said as she runs and drags Numbuh 55.0 away.

"Wait till I, oh forget it." Father said as he goes back into the mansion tired. The Delightfuls soon followed him inside. Back with the operatives, they decided to take a break inside Sector V's tree house. Once in there, Numbuh 86 started yelling the boys.

"What kind of person leaves their superiors behind? Are you stupid boys actually that stupid? You're lucky that I decided not to tell Numbuh 362 about this! And for you! If you're picking a place to run to, pick a better one then the Delightful Mansion!"

"Uh, yes sir, I mean ma'am." Numbuh 55.0 responded.

"Is she always like this?" Ashley asked Numbuh 5.

"Yeah, but she mostly yells at the boys because she thinks that they're stupid."

"I can see that."

"And Numbuh 1!" Numbuh 86 said.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Why is Numbuh 0.3 in your treehouse!"

"Wait how do you know that!?"

"Numbuh 362."

"I thought Numbuh 362 kept that secret?"

"Well actually, Numbuh 101 told me, who was told by some random person."

"What did Numbuh 362 say to you then when you found out?"

"Uh…"

**Flashback:**

"Numbuh 362, why are you letting Numbuh 0.3 stay as an operative!? She's already past 13!" Numbuh 86 said as she runs in.

"Numbuh 86, how do you that?"

"That's does not matter. Anyway, why are you doing this anyway?"

"Our job is to help kids. If one of the Sector Z operatives is still here, then that means the others are still around too."

"What makes you so sure about them still being here?"

"Because, they disappeared around the same time, and Numbuh 0.3 last saw them in some kind of tube."

"But we can do those ourselves. We can't let a use to be Delightful help us!"

"Listen Numbuh 86, you better not complain anymore about my decision. Like I said, we help kids, and right now, the other members of Sector Z are missing. If you don't agree with this I'll…"

**End of Flashback:**

"Uh, I don't want to talk about it." Numbuh 86 finally said after spacing out for a bit. "Anyway, I have to decommission this stupid boy. Cya" She said as she takes one of Sector V's vehicles and takes off, along with the other members of the decommissioning squad.

"Glad she's gone." Numbuh 4 said.

"Yeah, but we found out nothing about Sector Z today." Numbuh 1 said.

"Actually, I remember." Ashley said.

"That's good but, wait a minute your memories are back? Then does the mean you remember your time as a…" Numbuh 5 began to say.

"As a Delightful? Yeah I remember. Seeing Father must've knocked some memories back in. I'm so sorry about what I did. I was delightifulized, so I was doing things against my will"

"That's ok. You were forced to. Those weren't really your actions." Numbuh 3 said, trying to comfort Ashley.

"If you remembered now, then how come you didn't remember before?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"We were delightifulized at the same time, and a fuse blewed, so our minds were kind of linked. Probably since I was recommissioned by myself, the memories were probably still stuck with the other Delightfuls. But I thought the effects were permanent?"

"Maybe because you are the only one recommissioned and you are showing your emotions a bit more. Maybe your body is removing all the information of being delightful?" Numbuh 2 stated.

"Uh, that kind of makes sense?"

"I think I get this. At the same time, the body will try to makes things back to normal much quickly because there are 5 people involved. One by one, the body takes a little longer to make things back to normal. That's enough time for the original body to take things back over." Numbuh 1 stated proudly (How did he come up with this?).

"Ok, does that mean the other Delightfuls are Sector Z then?" Numbuh 3 asked.

"Yes. I think we can recommission them back too, since I seem to be back to normal, but I'm not sure."

"You're back to normal. If you aren't wouldn't you be a Delightful right now?" Numbuh 4 said.

"I guess, but we still need a better recommissioning device."

"We can take it, but we don't know how to improve it." Numbuh 2 stated.

"Besides, the device was supposed to be dead. Who could've fixed it?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"Maybe it was Numbuh 86!"l Numbuh 4 said.

"What makes you think that Numbuh 4?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"She's the decommissioning leader remember! She knows everything about how decommissioning works. It would make sense if she knew how to undo it." Numbuh 4 said. Everybody stared in shock at him. Numbuh 4 actually said something smart for once.

"That sounds a bit right. We can ask her to improve the device." Ashley said. 'And we can use this information to bribe her.' Everybody in Sector V thought at the same time.

"Alright, let's get going then."

**I am finally finished with this one! There's going to be a poll on my profile picking which Delightful to recommission first. I want you people to decide. I know I could've done better and it does seem a bit rushed. I couldn't be as funny and I can't write tension. I tried to do culture shock, but I couldn't seem to think of some, without offending something. So basically, this chapter wasn't really as good (Then I again, I wrote this in 2 days, but not all the time), but don't worry, I will get better. Anyway, the discussion. I can't seem to focus on finishing Jetman! I want to finish watching it, but then there's Gekiranger, but I'm not as far! I can't seem to stick to one series! I keep switching between episodes, both are really good! Then there's Kyoryugers and Kakuranger, agh! Why does it have to take so long! Anyway, I have an interesting idea on how to recommission the others, here's a hint, it's not the recommissioning device. Anyway, next chapter, who will be recommissioned first, and what happened to the recommissioning device?**

**CosmicFourzeXXXX signing out.**


	4. Music

**Hello people I'm back with a new chapter! I tried to write this earlier, but I wanted to wait, and I got addicted to Attack on Titan! Only 28 more chapters before I have to wait for more (No not this story.). By the way, I'm disappointed, only one person voted for a delightful! Anyway, here's the new chapter of Crazy Trouble (****Earth no senshi no Gingaman, GoGo Five wa Rescue da, Timeranger miraikara… NOOO! You don't belong here!).** **:**

So after finding out who repaired the recommissioning device, Sector V sets off to KND Moonbase to "talk" with Numbuh 86. Once arriving at Moonbase, Sector V storms off into Numbuh 86's office, kind of breaking the door in the process, but it still managed to close.

"What do you want with me Sector V!? Don't you see what you've done to my door!?" Numbuh 86 demanded. Sector V didn't faze a bit (Ok maybe a little).

"Numbuh 86, mind making the recommissioning device better to, you know, recommission the Delightfuls?" Numbuh 1 said. Numbuh 86 looked surprised for a second, but switched back to her normal expression.

"What are you talking about you stupid boy!? How would I know to f…, I mean make the recommissioning device better!? I'm the decommissioning leader, not the recommissioning leader!" Numbuh 86 stated.

"How did you recommission us back in then?" Numbuh 3 asked out of nowhere. That shocked everyone in the room, except Numbuh 86, who looked scared. Everyone seemed to have forgotten about that event.

"What makes you thinks it's me! It can be anyone in the KND! You have no proof!"

"Yes we do Numbuh 86. You personally asked Numbuh 2-5 if they wanted their memories back and you said that you can. Also, you know more about decommissioning more than anybody else right now, so you're the prime suspect." Numbuh 1 stated. Numbuh 86 looks like she's going to explode right now. Or maybe she's just embarrassed that a "stupid" boy found her out. "Don't worry, we won't tell Numbuh 362, unless she finds out herself, but yeah, we won't tell, unless you don't help us." Numbuh 1 said. Silence fell in the room after Numbuh 1 said that. Numbuh 86 was thinking to herself for a while (New Record! Longest ever for Numbuh 86 to stay quiet after she's angry!) before she finally spoke again.

"Ok I'll help." Sector V cheered out, but was interrupted by Numbuh 86.

"But if I get in trouble for this just because I was being sympathetic…,"Getting closer. " I'll have your heads!" Numbuh 86 said evilly. Sector V gulped and nodded at that. "Ok good then, let's get to the museum then." Numbuh 86 said as she goes out. The others follow suit. But as they heading to Sector V's S.C.A.M.P.E.R., Numbuh 362 stops them.

"Numbuh 86, where are you going? You're supposed to be with your Squad about now." Numbuh 362 asked.

"Uhm, Sector V asked for my help and I decided to help…?" Numbuh 86 said, trying to not sound nervous.

"Oh, ok, it's good to see you guys are getting along then. I'll just give Numbuh 99 leadership over the decommissioning squad while you're gone then."

"Wait wha… mphmm mmphh." Numbuh 5 covered Numbuh 86's mouth before she can complain and they walk off to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. After that, they flew off to the museum. After a while, Sector V along with Numbuh 86 and Ashley (You didn't forget about her did you?) finally reached the KND museum (I forgot what's it called). They went inside to get the device, but Numbuh 101 stopped them.

"Sector V, Numbuh 86, and Numbuh 0.3! What are you guys doing here!?" Numbuh 101 said. (W~B~X, crime the city…, NOOOO! Get out of this story!)

"We want the recommissioning device Numbuh 101." Numbuh 86 said.

"Oh, well then, let me lead you inside." (Welcome to the windy city, AAAHHH WHY!?) Numbuh 101 then takes them through the museum. They stopped at where the device is. Ashley went up to get it, but Numbuh 101 stops her before she does. "Before you take it out…, WOULD YOU PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR AUTOGRAPH IN BLUE, RED, PURPLE, AND BLACK!" Numbuh 101 said as he takes out 4 different pens and paper.

"Uh…" Ashley looks at the others for support. They just looked away when she looked back at them. 'You traitors!' Ashley thought. She then looks back at Numbuh 101, he was staring at her. "Uh…, ok fine." She takes the 4 different pens and signed each paper. (kimi no koto yonderu nda, AGH!) After she signed each paper, Numbuh 101 finally let her pass. She got the device and gave it to Numbuh 86.

"You sure, that you can fix this by yourself?" Ashley asked Numbuh 86 as she hands her the device. "

Course I can." Numbuh 86 replied. As she was tinkering with the device, Numbuh 3 hears a noise behind her. She looks behind her, but she saw nothing. She decided to let it off and continues to look at Numbuh 86 working on the device. After a while, Numbuh 86 was finally done.

"Now it should be working much better. You can probably make a Delightful back to normal permanently now, but I recommend waiting for it to adjust first." Numbuh 86 said.

"That's not good, because we need it now." A voice said from behind above them. They look up and see the Teen Ninjas, two of them being Cree and Chad. They fall back to the ground smoothly.

"Now give us the device." Chad said.

"Oh great it has to be them." Numbuh 5 said.

"Pass me the device Numbuh 86!" Ashley said. She did what she said and threw the device to her. She caught it perfectly and starts running off. Some of the teenz start to chase her. When they start to catch up to her, Ashley called out Numbuh 2. "Numbuh 2, CATCH!" She throws the device to him. Being ready, he catches the device before a teen got it. Like before, he starts running away from them too. It became a wild goose chase, like a game of football. The operatives were passing the device to each other so it doesn't fall into the teenz' hands. Trying to fight them wasn't smart because, well that wasn't fun. From Numbuh 2, was to Numbuh 5. Then to Numbuh 1, 3, and lastly Numbuh 86. When she was being chased, both Numbuh 101 and 4 were open, but she thinks that Numbuh 4 is a better catch, so she passes to him instead. That is when it happened.

No teen expected it, actually nobody did. When the device was thrown to Numbuh 4, he was how you say, in very a stupid state. He did not bother to run up to it, but rather wait there for it, even though a teen could easily intercept it. Lucky there were no teens near him. So as it came at him, he was all prepared to catch it, but he missed one factor… HE WAS TOO SHORT TO CATCH IT! Apparently, Numbuh 86 threw a little too high and it was going over his head. He could've jumped to catch it, but no, he decided to wait for it to "magically" fall down on him. Of course it didn't though, it soared over his head. And since the throw was very hard, the device busted itself along the war with contact. (WHY NUMBUH 4 YOU IDIOT! :P Don't get me wrong, I like Numbuh 4, but I just want to exploit his idiotness.)

Everyone was silent and in shock. Some, like Numbuh 86, Chad, and Cree, had their mouths wide open. Nobody even bothered to move, well except for one person. Ashley ran up to Numbuh 4 and gave him a good old knuckle sandwich. (Green ground, pink storm, blue splash, yellow thunder…, RED FIRE, AGH! What is it with me! Mahou Sentai MAGIRANGER! X( ) That punch sent Numbuh 4 to a wax statue of some random villain.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT CATCH THAT!" Ashley said as she starts to run to Numbuh 4 again. This time he was prepared and started to run away from her.

"Should we run when we can?" Chad asks Cree.

"Yeah, don't want to be around her right now. Let's get going." She replied. With that every teen that was inside the museum rocketed away. The operatives were too occupied with watching Ashley chasing poor old Wally that they didn't notice them go away. Numbuh 3 didn't even try to stop her because she found it very funny. Then Ashley finally caught him and got him in a tight wrestling hold.

"Any last words Numbuh 4?" Ashley said evilly (Note to self: Never get her angry!).

"Alright, alright calm down Numbuh 0.3." Numbuh 5 said as she walks up to her.

"How can I!? The only way to break the delightifulization is gone! How are we supposed to turn my teammates back to normal now!" Everyone stayed quiet at that. That was true, how are they supposed to save them now? The recommissioning device is gone, and nobody knows how to fix it. Then Numbuh 86 decided to break the silence.

"Actually, there is another way to recommission them."

"THERE IS?" Everyone almost immediately says.

"Yeah…" Numbuh 86 says nervously.

"Then how do you do it!?" Ashley asks.

"Just make the person do or see what they hate the most, or something they really enjoy with a friend that was in the KND with them. Or somehow make them remember a certain event. But this works only with friend memories, not the KND memories." Everyone saddened with that statement. "But since they were delightifulized, but might come back." Numbuh 86 said.

"Well at least it's better than nothing. Thank you Numbuh 86." Ashley said.

"No problem, now excuse me as I have to get back to MY decommissioning squad." Numbuh 86 said as she calls for a ship. One came down, destroying the ceiling.

"What was that for!? You just destroyed part of my museum!" Numbuh 101 exclaimed.

"Be quiet BOY!" Numbuh 86 yelled as she gets in and takes off.

"Well that leaves only us." Numbuh 2 said.

"Let's go kidnap one of my teammates already. I want to test out this other way on one of them, not all, I'm not sure it will work." Ashley said.

"K, k, let's go then." Numbuh 3 said.

"But which one?" Numbuh 4 said, rubbing the spot where Ashley hit him. That's a good question, who will they kidnap first?

**Delightful Mansion:**

It was a pretty normal day at the Delightful Mansion. Ogie was in the room reading a book and on the computer, Lenny was playing a game on the wii (Yes, Father does allow it once in a while. What? He does want them to have fun once in a while.), Bruce was busy in another room listening to music on the computer while trying to practice, and David was outside on the porch, enjoying the scenery. Father was out at the Evil Supermarket, so they had the house to themselves. Normally, they would try to plan out a plan to destroy the KND, but ever since Ashley left them, things changed. Lenny started to play games more, Bruce was spending too much time practicing on his music (It seems good, but it annoys the others), Ogie was starting to spend way too much time on the computer and David was, uh, trying to force his "siblings" to play with him outside. They seem to act more like kids now than ever. Father knew of this, but he thinks it's just because they're bored.

As David rests on the porch, he heard a noise. He opens his eyes and stands up to see what it was, but he saw nothing. When he turned to go inside the house to get something, Ashley was there!

"Uh…"

"Night night David." Ashley said as she punched him to sleep. He fell unconscious after that. She catches him in her arms as he falls. Numbuh 5 then comes out of her hiding place.

"The plan was for you to scare him and for Numbuh 5 to tangle him up! Not for you to knock him dead!"

"He's not dead." Then Ashley takes another look at the body. "I'm pretty sure he isn't."

"Ok…, let's just get back to treehouse." Numbuh 5 said.

**Sector V Treehouse:**

David slowly opens his eyes. He took notice of the surroundings. Everything looks like it was made out of wood. Then he looked to his left and saw Sector V.

"AH!" He tries to get out, but he fails. He finally notices that he's tied up. "Why did you tie me up! And where's my other siblings." David demanded.

"Don't worry they're fine, but you're not." David looks to his front and sees Ashley. Except, she looked different. Not because she's back to her regular looks, but she dressed up for some reason. She is wearing a gray shirt with a dark blue coat with white streaks over it. Her boots and pants are the same, but different color. Her pants are now black, and her boots are now dark blue and white. Instead of wearing her helmet, she is now wearing a balmoral cap (Just look it up if you don't know what it looks like.).

"Why did you change your clothes?"

"Because I wanna, and these are my civilian clothes anyway, so hah!"

"Ok, again why am I here?"

"To get you back to normal."

"Huh!?"

"One thing that the David I know is me singing! Especially if it's in another language!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll see, Numbuh 2 said. He turns on the speakers and soft slow music began to play.

(Dino Soul By Meeko. If you want to hear the song, here are the steps. Go to youtube, type in Sentaifan097, then click on his channel and click on the playlist that says Zyuden Sentai Kyoryugers. Then go to episode 29 and skip to 11:26 and the characters should be singing the song. Warning, in Japanese. By the way, I don't know if these are the actual lyrics because there are no lyrics online and I tried sounding it out, so sorry if it's terrible. Couldn't use the English from the episode because I'm pretty sure it's wrong and it doesn't fit, so here's the song. _Italics mean singing._)

_Konote karasuri ochiru_

_Unmei suna o_

_Dakido metekan chideru_

_Einno suru kari_

_Inochi nowa oku sari nishide_

_Inori un do oto no keyo_

_Suru kyoryu no monotachi you_

_So na ko no kiba o_

_Takini na ku mo erusa need_

_Ka na da ru asuno, Melody_

After Ashley finished singing, which wasn't terrible, something clicked in David's mind. A light covered David's body and soon, after it was gone, Numbuh 0.2 was there.

"I'm back yes! OW!" David tried to jump up, but the rope pulled him back hurtfully. Sector V and Ashley laughed at his reaction. "Ha, ha, very funny, now get me out!" Numbuh 3 went up to him and undid the ropes. Once he was out, David stood up a stretched up. "Thank you, now do guys want to play football?" David asked.

"You're teammates are still delightifulized you know that right?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"Yeah, but I haven't done anything in a long time."

"Sadly, David is a jock that's way too crazy with sports." Ashley said.

"Yeah what she said, wait wha?"

"You're still part delightful so to completely get rid of it, we need you to do something."

"That's not you said last! What did you say last time, that's what I'm asking."

"Nothing." He sighs in defeat, knowing that Ashley won't answer.

"Ok, so if my recommissioning isn't complete, then what should I do?"

"So do you know how you hate to sing and are afraid of public speaking?"

"Uh…, yeah?"

"Well congratulations, you get to conquer those fears by performing in the park today."

"What!?"

"You heard him, tie him up guys."

"With pleasure." Numbuh 4 said. Sector V then takes out a bunch of rope and start walking closer to him creepily.

"Uh, guys can you stop that? It's creeping me out. Guys?" A very loud scream was heard after that.

**Delightful Mansion:**

Father was at his front porch, with his groceries that he bought from the evil market place. When he got in, he saw the remaining Delightful Children watching the news on the TV. Except, David was gone.

"My Delightful Children, where has David gone?"

"We don't know Father he just disappeared." 'Those KND better not be behind this.' Father thought. After he puts the groceries away, he goes to his Delightful Children to watch the news with them, bringing a soda with him. As he was watching, the local news man appears on TV.

"This just in, 7 kids are going to perform a song for us today in the park in Virginia." The man on the TV said.

"Heh, I wonder who are the idiots who are going to embarrass themselves to the world?" Father said.

"Here's a live streaming video of them now." Then the scene changes to David, Ashley, Sector V standing, as if waiting for a signal. Right as he saw that, Father spits out the soda that he was drinking.

"They got David!? And they're the idiots performing in the park!"

**Park:**

"Are you sure this is ok? Me singing by myself." David asks Numbuh 5.

"Course it is. We'll be right behind you."

"But all you guys are doing in dancing!"

"So, it's better than nothing so be good." Ashley added.

"But I only had 15 minutes to practice." David complained.

"Do you want to be back to normal or what?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"Fine then." Then the music starts.

(Playing Doushiyou Ka by NISSY(Nishijima Takahiro) This is an English translation of the song, but I customized it a little so it seems right when singing it. It makes sense when you read it, but singing it won't sound right. David is singing in English by the way.)

_What should I do_

Everyone breaks formation. Everyone slides back, but David slides forward.

_Baby it's ok just call my name yo_

_What is it with these common mistakes and blunders?_

_No matter how you reach out you hand_

_I still find it cute every other way_

_It's not enough over the phone_

_So let's ride the last train of the night_

Ashley, Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 5 start doing flips or turns and switch to the other side. Numbuh 3 and 4 are pretending to talk on the phone.

_Your mistakes are just too cute to laugh_

_What should I do when you're trying your best?_

_I want to help you_

_Give you a little piece of me_

_To those mistakes_

Numbuh 3 falls. Numbuh 4 looks at her innocently. He gives his hand to her and she gets up.

_I try to tell you how I feel_

_But I can't because those nights_

_Are the times I'm irritated_

_Because of you I untangle those bluffs_

_Tonight's the night_

_Where mistakes are ok_

Numbuh 4 pretends to struggle talking with Numbuh 3, but he already is. He decides to walk away and start dancing somewhere else.

_Your mistakes are just too cute to laugh_

_What should I do when you're trying your best?_

_I want to help you_

_Give you a little piece of me_

_To those mistakes_

Numbuh 2 falls down on a flip. Numbuh 5 helps him up with a smile. Then they see Numbuh 3 and 4 distancing each other way. They nod, and start dancing to them.

_Instead of having right timing_

_And having a good reason_

_Let's just reach out our hands_

_It's my fault anyway_

_That you're so scared of failures_

_Where you can't move on_

Numbuh 5 drags Numbuh 3, while Numbuh 2 drags Numbuh 4. They purposely crashed them together to get them to hug. They blush in embarrassment. Numbuh 1 then does some cool moves, while Ashley gets dragged in by David.

_I really do love you_

_That's the truth right there_

_It's not even because I want to help you_

Numbuh 1 sees Numbuh 362 in the crowd. In the excitement, he forgets about his girlfriend (Lizzie) and signals Numbuh 362 up. She soon gets up on stage and they start dancing together.

_Your mistakes are just too cute to laugh_

_What should I do when you're trying your best?_

_I want to help you_

_Give you a little piece of me_

_To those mistakes_

At the end, everybody does stands by each other and does a bow.

**Heh heh, how was the chapter? Believe me, I did not know how I got pairings inside the song. It just came to me. As you can see the song is kind of repetitive :P. Maybe I can get Lizzie to break up with Nigel earlier, but I don't know. Oh I put in those random lyrics in the middle of the story is because I was listening to the concert of Kamen Rider x Super Sentai, so it got stuck in my head. I also wanted to annoy you guys with it :P. Hope you like the song though. Anyway, next chapter, maybe another Delightful will turn back.**


	5. Otakon

**Hello people. I'm sorry I didn't update so long, but I was busy ('cough' lazy 'cough'). Ok, so I edit the last few chapters a little so the conversations don't cluster up in one paragraph, but other than that, nothing really changed. Oh, and I uploaded a picture of Ashley in her civilian clothes from last chapter on my devianart account, so check it out sometimes. You can access it through my profile if you want. Now on to the next chapter:**

"Soooooo, how do you play this?"

"Just row your boat together at the same time and you'll win."

"How is this fair? You guys already know how to play this, but I don't know anything!"

"It is fair, you got an experienced gamer on your team."

"You mean him!? This guy is an idiot!"

"Hey!"

"Can we get back to the game now? We'll see who'll win the game then."

"Fine, but we're going to beat you guys!"

Right now Numbuh 2, 4, 5, and 0.2 are playing Mario Party 8 on the Wii. They were playing 2 vs 2 so they had to go on teams. Numbuh 2 and 5 teamed up, while David and Numbuh 4 were "forced" to team up. The teams were pretty equal so far, none of them managed to get enough coins to buy a star so far. Then again, they were only on turn 2 of the Shy Guy Express stage (They're playing 25 turns). The first minigame went "pretty" well, with Numbuh 2 and 5 winning. Before they went on to play the next minigame, David asked Numbuh 5 how to play the game, which is how this conversation started. After David's exclamation, the 4 started the game.

The minigame was pretty easy. All you have to do is "roll" the wii remote in a circular pattern to the little island. The only problem was that they had to work together on it. If one went too fast or is not in synch, the boat will turn around and if not stopped, it will start going in circles. Not only that, there are some obstacles in the way, so they have to do this right if they're going to win. (What are you guys playing a game for?!)

At first, David and Numbuh 4 seem to be winning, but Numbuh 2 and 5 was catching up to them. Numbuh 4, thinking that David knows what to do, starts to "roll" his wii remoter faster. Since David didn't knew what Numbuh 4 was thinking, he didn't speed up also. Due to the "unsynching" of the two, their boat in the game starts to circle out of control. They try to go back to normal, but Numbuh 2 and 5 already beat them to the island.

While Numbuh 4 has a fit and David slumps in defeat, both Numbuh 2 and 5 cheered in victory.

"Wha hoo! We win again!" Numbuh 2 said.

"Oh come on, you guys had an advantage. I had the idiot on my team." David said.

"Who's the idiot? You?" Numbuh 4 asked as he points to David.

"No he means you." Numbuh 5 replied.

"Oh… Wait what?"

"Why are we playing this anyway? I wanted to play football." David said.

"Because we did not want to exhaust ourselves with you like the last time." Numbuh 5 said.

"It's not my fault that you guys are out of shape."

"But we played for 3 hours straight!" Numbuh 4 said.

"And you said that you'll do whatever we want to do today." Numbuh 2 added. David stops talking for a moment. He did actually say that.

"Ah fine, continue the game." David said. Right when he said that, Numbuh 1 enters the room.

"Hey guys, have you seen Numbuh 3 or Numbuh 0.3 today?" Numbuh 1 asked. The others shook their heads no in response. "Do you know where they are then?"

"Don't you remember? Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 0.3 called us on Thursday (Which is yesterday for them.) and said that they were sick." Numbuh 2 replied.

"Sick!? We have to go to them then, so they're not targets for the teenz or adults!" Numbuh 1 said. He was about to leave the room till Numbuh 5 said something.

"But they also said that they're not at home, but at Baltimore."

"Baltimore!? Where the crud is that!?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"In Maryland." Numbuh 5 said, but almost nobody knew what she was talking about. "It's a city in the state that Sector MD is also located."

"Oh….." Everybody, but Numbuh 5 said.

"Where are they exactly?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"No idea. Can we use the code module to find them Numbuh 2?" Numbuh 5 asked. He nodded his head no. He can't steal the code module right now. The others nodded, understanding the problem.

"Then we just have to break through every building in Baltimore!" Numbuh 1 said. "Let's go team." Sector V, along with David, ran off to the hanger to head to Baltimore.

**In Baltimore:**

Sector V arrived at Baltimore fairly quickly after they left. Right now, they were searching the area in the sky. Numbuh 1 wanted to bust into buildings to find Numbuh 3 and Ashley, but Numbuh 5 talked him out of that idea. Apparently, using sonar in a city full of people seems like a better idea. (Or they just don't want to face a lot of trouble for destroying a city.) Right now, they were using a S.O.N.A.R. (Sound Over Night Accurate Readings (Yeah… terrible name.)) to listen for either Numbuh 3 or Ashley's voice. The problem to that was that there seems to be a major cluster of people in a certain area.

"Man, I can't pick up anything." David said. "There's too much noise, are you sure this isn't broken?"

"Yes I'm sure. The S.O.N.A.R. should be only picking up human voices." Numbuh 2 answered.

"K…, so how does that explain the mass amount of noise in an area?" Then a thought came to Numbuh 5's head.

"Wait, what's the date today?" Numbuh 5 suddenly asked.

"August 9th (Let's just say it was that day), why you asked?" Numbuh 1 asked. Numbuh 5 thought for a moment before answering.

"Today is when Otakon 2013 starts. I remember Numbuh 3 talking about it 2 months ago." Everybody just stared at her in confusion. They had no idea at what she was talking about.

"What's Otakon 2013?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"I think it's some kind of fan convention or something that's held yearly."

"So you think Numbuh 3 went there?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"Along with Numbuh 0.3?" David also asked. Numbuh 5 nodded.

"THEN WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR! LET'S GO ALREADY!" Both David and Numbuh 4 said. They both looked at each other angrily. Then, being impatient, they ran to the exit, took a parachute, and jumped out the ship. Numbuh 1, 2 and 5 could only watch in embarrassment as the two somehow try to race to the ground. Being the smarter ones on the ship, they stayed on and let Numbuh 2 drive them to the location of Otakon. They reached there quickly, but they had to wait for David and Numbuh 4 because they landed somewhere else (This is why you don't jump out without thinking) and now they are lost.

"So what do you supposed we do as we wait for them?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"Play rock-paper-scissors?" Numbuh 2 suggested. Surprisingly, they did play rock-paper-scissors to pass time. Though, like with every game that includes 3 people, they usually cancel each other out. Abby would have rock, Hoagie would have paper, and Nigel would have scissors. Nobody won any of the rounds. They kept on picking the same sign, or they would just cancel each other out. Even though it was frustrating, it was a great way to pass time as the two operatives try to find their way to the place where Otakon is held.

After for about 30 minutes, the two operatives finally found themselves at Otakon. Well, actually David found it, Numbuh 4 seems to be knocked out on his arms. He sees the others and walks up to them. They stare confusingly at Numbuh 4, then at David.

"I don't want to talk about it." Was all that David said. After that, the team went inside to the Otakon center. Luckily, Numbuh 4 woke up at that time, but what they saw inside was a big shocker to them. Otakon, was just an ANIME FAN CONVENTION! There were people everywhere, mostly cosplaying as characters from different shows. They saw some cosplaying as characters from Naruto, Fairy Tail, Attack on Titan and many more. There were also little shops that either sold manga or anime CDs.

"Wait, Numbuh 3 is sick at this place!?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"Oh she lied to us, along with Numbuh 0.3, so they can a day off!" David added. He then looks around the place a little. "How are we supposed to find them at a place like this?"

"Can't we just use the S.O.N.A.R. thingie?"

"We can't Numbuh 4. There are way too many people here and even if we tried, we'll give ourselves an ear ache." Numbuh 2 said.

"So…, how are we going to find them then?" Everybody just stayed silent and walked away on their own. First off was Numbuh 1. He decided to look around the "anime café." He went inside, but it was filled with so much people.

'How am I going to find them now?' Numbuh 1 thought as he looks around the café. He stopped to look at each person carefully because mostly everyone in there was cosplaying. Though, he did get weird looks from the people he was "looking" at. Too bad none of them was the people he was looking for. 'Agh! How could Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 0.3 come to a place like this!' Numbuh 1 thought. 'I mean look at this.' He picks up a random manga. 'It's backwards and what kind of name is Attack on Titan?' He starts reading it, but he read it the wrong way. Course somebody saw him read the wrong way and went up to him to show his mistake.

"Excuse sir, but are you new to reading mangas?" The random person said. Numbuh 1 nodded slowly. He still didn't really trust adults. Then the random person starts explaining to Numbuh 1 on how to read it correctly. (I'm not going to bother typing that.) After the person finished the quick explanation to reading mangas, the person said, "Attack on Titan huh. Read it to the end, it gets much better." At that, the person left.

"Sure…, it's good. I'll see that for myself." At that Numbuh 1 starts reading the first chapter, "To you in 2000 years later." As Numbuh 1 reads, he did find the art to be quite interesting, but he doesn't get the point of the first couple of pages. The first chapter seems to be boring him till the point at the end. The cliffhanger ending made him want to read more of the manga. He decided to sit down on a table and continued to read it. (No! Numbuh 1 you're not supposed to be reading!) He totally forgot about the reason why he was there. (One down, 4 more to go.)

Numbuh 4 and David decided to work together to try and find Numbuh 3 and Ashley. (Of course they will. :P) They decided to look around the arcade for the 2. As they look around, they somehow found the remaining Delightful Children there!

"What the…! Why are they here!?" Numbuh 4 said as he ducks behind a game with David.

"How am I supposed to know!? I was just recommissioned 2 days ago!" David replied.

"So…! We could've brought the recommissioning device then if you knew!"

"Yeah, but who does that regularly!" The two boys continued to argue, which was kind of getting louder each second. The Delightfuls heard them and can only stare at them as they argue. They don't want to interrupt because now David is chasing Wally with his staff around the arcade. (Also they thought it was funny.) Too bad they just had to crash into them as they ran around. After they got off them, both David and Numbuh 4 stood up and took out their weapons in the process. The Delightfuls also took out a laser gun to fire at them.

"We don't want to fight, but we will if we have to." David said

"That's what we're hoping on." The Delightfuls replied. As they were waiting for the other to shoot, a random worker just came up to them.

"Excuse me, but those things are not allowed here." Then the kids point their weapons at him. He stands still in fear. 'Sweatdrops.' "Or you can use one of our equipment and have a dance/music battle?" They're still pointing their weapons at them. "Hey I'm just a volunteer. There are a bunch of people here and we don't want anyone injured right?" They thought about it for a second and put away their weapons.

"Ok fine, but where do we have to do this?" Bruce asked.

"Over there." The worker said as he points to the sound/dance stage in the arcade. The kids worked over to the stage to have their "music battle."

"So what song?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"What about Champagne Gold by AAA?" Bruce suggested.

"Why that song? It's in Japanese?" David asked.

"All there is are Japanese and Korean songs. Unless you want Gangnam Style?"

"Eh… What about Vamola Kyoryugers?"

"Does Life is SHOWTIME sound good to you?"

"Sure, but how will we know the lyrics?"

"It should be appearing on that screen!" The worker yelled out.

"Ok ready?" Bruce asked. They all nodded. (Why are they doing this?) "Ok go."

(Play Life is SHOWTIME from Kamen Rider Wizard. I'm putting this in chat format to show whose singing. Delightfuls vs KND)

All: _Maji ka! ? Majide! ? Majida! ! ! ! Showtime!_

David: _Maru de tsuki to taiyō_

Wally: _kasanaru toki no shōgeki_  
KND: _Dare datte kiseki shinjite mitai_

Bruce: _Toki no mama nagareru_  
Lenny: _temoashimodenai... RUUTIN_  
Delightfuls: _Nee sore ja iki mo tsuma~tsu chaukara_

Ogie: _Kitto hitsuyō fukaketsu no_

Bruce: _energy_

Lenny: _kokoro no tame_  
David: _Yume to_

Wally: _yosō yoi imi de_  
Ogie: _Uragitte kureru mono_

All: _3 2 1 Showtime!_

David: _MAGIC time torikku janai_

Wally: _Mahō hero hanpane~e ze!_  
Delightfuls: (_Maruto hareruya!_)

Bruce: _Kioku no rūto mogurikonde_  
kibō _sukuidasou_  
All: _Showtime!_

Lenny: _Life is Showtime tobikiri no_  
_Unmei no life mucha shite mo_  
All: (_Maruto hareruya!)_

Ogie: _Kinōkyōashita mirai_  
_subete no namida o_  
All: _Showtime!_

Wally: _Hōseki ni kaete yaru ze_

All: _Maji ka! ? Majide! ? Majida! ! ! ! Showtime!_

Ogie: _Utagatte miru yori mo_  
Lenny: _Naka ni tobikonde mita nochi_  
Both: _Dekiru koto kangaete mireba ī sa_

Wally: _Kekkyoku uraomote_  
David: _hikari abi teru dake_  
Both: _Fuan to iu na no kage to_  
Bruce: _Tatakai tsudzukeru no sa_

All: _3 2 1 Showtime!_

Bruce: _Magic time konkyo mo naku  
Hattari OK! Kakko tsuke re_  
All: (_Maruto hareruya!_)

Wally: _Zettai mō akiramezu ni  
kibō todokeru yo_  
All: _Showtime!_  
David: _Life is Showtime  
nigedasanai_  
Ogie_: Kakugo no ue mucha shiyou_  
All: (_Maruto hareruya!_)

Ogie: _Yari-sugi toka iwa reyouga  
sekai no zetsubō_  
All: _Showtime!_  
Lenny: _Isshun de buttobasou ze_

All: _Maji (Magic) ka! ? Majide! ? Majida! ! ! ! Showtime!_

Lenny: _Risō wa tsuneni takaku_  
Ogie: _menomaede todokanai_  
David: _Dakedo shō wa matte kurenai_  
Bruce: _Maku ga agareba_

Wally: _yarikiru owari made_

All: _3 2 1 Showtime!_

KND: _MAGIC taimu torikku janaku  
Mahō hero hanpane~e ze!_  
Delightfuls: (_Maruto hareruya!)_

Delightfuls: _Kioku no rūto mogurikonde kibō sukuidasou_  
KND: _Showtime!_  
Delightfuls: _Life is Showtime tobikiri no_  
_Unmei no life mucha shite mo_  
KND: (_Maruto hareruya!)_

Delightfuls: _Kinōkyōashita mirai subete no namida o_  
All: _Showtime!_  
KND: _Hōseki ni kaete yaru ze_

All: _Maji (Magic) ka! ? Majide! ? Majida! ! ! ! Showtime!_

All: _Maji (Magic) ka! ? Majide! ? Majida! ! ! ! Showtime!_

(Finally it's done!) After the song was done, the kids smiled each other happily. Then their expression changes.

"So who won?" Numbuh 4 asked. They looked at each other, then at the audience. They just whistled as they walked away.

"I knew this was a bad idea. What are we going to do know?" Ogie asked. The others shrug, but after that, David and Numbuh 4 ran away. "Hey wait come back here! We're still not done!" Then the Delightfuls start chasing them.

With Numbuh 2 and 5, they decided to check out an area where they saw a bunch of people are lined up for some reason a while ago. First they checked arcade (before David and Numbuh 4), but they had no results. Then they went to the area where the cosplaying contest is held, but they quickly left after seeing some of the costumes. Almost everyone in there looked so different and the room was crowded anyway, so they couldn't just look at everyone's faces. On their way to the lined up people, they passed by the café. They went to look inside, but what they saw surprised them. Numbuh 1 was actually distracted on reading a book. (MANGA!) He had like 11 mangas around him, all being Attack on Titan. He seemed to be on volume 6 right now. (Even I'm not that far. T-T)

"How can Numbuh 1 be distracted at a time like this?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"Numbuh 5 does not know, but let's go get him before it gets to his brain." Numbuh 5 said as they walk up to Numbuh 1. "Hey Numbuh 1 what are you doing?"

"Reading, now don't disturb me, it's getting interesting." That answer shocked Numbuh 2 and 5. Numbuh 1 was actually distracted enough to forget about the mission!

"Oh no, it's infecting Numbuh 1's mind! We have to get out of here before we lose him!" Numbuh 2 said.

"You don't need to tell Numbuh 5 twice. Help me pull him out." Numbuh 2 and 5 took a hold of both of Numbuh 1's arms and starts dragging him.

"NOO! It was just getting interesting! Let me finish reading that first! Can you at least let me buy one!? NO!" Was all that Numbuh 1 screamed as he was dragged out without the mangas. Luckily on their way out, they met up with David and Numbuh 4. They each explained to each other what happened. Then Numbuh 5 said that they should be checking out the area where the people are lined up. They went to that area, but Numbuh 1 was still not back to "normal" and everyone that was lined up was already inside. To get inside they used their L.I.N.E.R. to get up the wall and go through the air vents. Once they reached the end, they open the shaft to get a look on what was happening inside. What was happening was there was a concert was going on and a bunch of people of screaming in delight.

"This is a concert?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"It seems so. It's for a group called T.M. Revolution." Numbuh 2 said. The others look at him. "It's on the screen." He points to the screen that he saw it on. Then right as he did that, Resonance starts playing and the singer comes out and starts singing.

"Oh great it's starting right now. How are we going to go through these fans now?" David asks.

"I don't know, but I say that we should go down anyway." Numbuh 1 said, finally snapping out of it.

"You're back to normal!" Numbuh 5 said.

"Course I'm back to normal! Now let's go before…" Then, for some reason, they fall out of the air vent. They landed pretty hard of the ground, but luckily everybody was busy watching the concert to hear, except for the 3 people that was in front of them. They turned around to see who it was and their faces changed to shock for a moment. It was 3 three girls, about the same age as them. One had a little longer then shoulder length jet black hair, wearing glasses and was wearing an Attack on Titan Scout uniform. She didn't look familiar to them, but they felt like that they met some before. The other 2 though, looked very familiar. One was cosplaying as Lenelee from -Man and the other was wearing the girl's uniform from Blue Exorcist.

"Numbuh 3? Numbuh 0.3? Is that you guys?"

**Wa ha ha, I'm finally done with this chapter! I really wish that I was at Otakon for real though, that way I can see T.M. Revolution live! Oh, and I only put in Life is Showtime for my amusement. Also, the same for Numbuh 1's new obsession. Sorry I didn't update for so long, but I was lazy. Anyway, no delightful was recommissioned, but maybe soon. Oh, and I'll try, I can't promise, to update some time next week, or even tomorrow (Sunday). That is if I don't die from paintballs. :P**

**CosmicFourzeXXXX signing out.**


	6. PAINTBALL!

**Hello people! :) Told you I'll try to update this as soon as I can (Even though it's been a week!). And since this chapter is up, that means I survived my game of paintball. (Still alive and walking! OUCH! Aww, my arm still hurts.) Now on to the chapter.**

"Numbuh 3? Numbuh 0.3? Is that you guys?"

"Uh…, yes?" The person cosplaying as Lenalee said, who was obviously Numbuh 3.

"Really!? You weren't supposed to let them find out!" The person in Blue Exorcist girl's uniform said, who was Ashley.

"How can you lie to us, just so you can come here?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"Because, I barely get a chance to go to these Anime Cons. Besides, I knew you guys wouldn't have let me go."

'True.' Everybody thought.

"But who's this person then?" Numbuh 4 asked as he point to the girl next to them.

"Oh, this is Lily. She's just a friend from a different state."

"Hi…" Lily said shyly as she waves to them. As she waves though, Sector V, minus Numbuh 3, gets a feeling that they have seen her before.

"Uh, Numbuh 3? Is she part of the KND?" Numbuh 1 asked. Numbuh 3 was about to answer, but Lily beat her to it.

"Nah, but I did hear about all the adventures you guys had from Kuki. I wish I was part of the KND."

"You sure?" She shakes her head no. "Hm…, I'm sorry, but you look a lot like Numbuh 12.13." Lily looked at him confusingly, along with everyone else in Sector V.

"What makes you think she's Numbuh 12.13? Barely anyone has seen her with her face mask off." Numbuh 5 asked.

"Well, their hairstyle is kind of the same, along with their eyes." At that, everyone in Sector V stared at Lily creepily, trying to examine her closely. As they were doing so, Lily was trying her best to smile at the situation. She was kind of trying to fake laugh it too, trying to ignore the stares.

"Can you guys stop staring at me? It's getting weird." Then Sector V just burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" She said confusingly as she tilts her head right.

"It's just that I can't believe that I really thought you are Numbuh 12.13!"

"What makes you think she isn't?" Ashley asked.

"Well, like the rest of Sector WI, she is known to be wacky, but a littlebit rude and blunt, sometimes." Numbuh 5 said.

"Numbuh 12.13 is also known to be not shy or scared in situations." Numbuh 2 also added.

"That's an understatement, she does get scared sometimes." Numbuh 1 said.

"Yeah, by Numbuh 362 like the rest of us." Numbuh 4 said.

"Ok… so what's her position in Sector WI then?" David asked.

"Spy, but a lot of operatives know that she's better as Sector leader." Numbuh 2 said.

"Why? Is WI's leader bad?" While they were talking, they did not notice Lily stifle a chuckle at that.

"No, he's fine. It's just that she's one of the best…" Gets a glare from Numbuh 1. "I mean, she's one of the better fighters in the KND, she has average skills for 2x4 technology, she's kind of the one who made the L.I.N.E.R., and a good strategist." Again, not noticed, Lily stifles a laugh at that.

"Why isn't she leader then?" Ashley asked.

"Because she doesn't want to be. She's says it's because she's lazy to lead." Both Ashley and David facepalmed at that.

"What kind of reason is that!?" The two said.

'That's what we thought.' Sector V thought. Then Lily starts laughing crazily on the floor. The operatives stared at her confusion as she laughs.

"Why are you laughing?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"It's just that you KND guys are so hilarious. Hearing 'bout you guys made me think that you guys are the type of people who just focuses on their work a;; the time and don't take a break." Lily replied as she calms down.

"Well actually Numbuh…" Numbuh 2 began to say before Numbuh 5 hits him with her hat to quiet him.

"That reminds me, Numbuh 4 and 0.2, didn't you mention something about the Delightful Children being here?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"Yes. But because of him not knowing about them coming here, we now have to go back to the treehouse to get the recommissioning device." Numbuh 4 said, while pointing to David.

"I told you that it's not my fault! How was I supposed to know that they were coming here!" David said.

"You still have your memories from your time as a Delightfuls, so there has to be a time that they mentioned it!"

"Do you expect me to remember all of that!"

"Yes! Even I can remember that much!"

"Hey guys, don't you remember that the recommissioning device was destroyed?" Numbuh 2 interrupted. The two stayed quiet at that. They totally completely forgot about that and Lily was trying her best not to laugh completely at that.

"Anyway back to the subject. Numbuh 0.2 and Numbuh 0.3, do you know anything that can jog up the memories of the other Delightfuls? With two of his children gone, Father is sure to keep a close eye on them at home, so this could be the only chance we have for now." Numbuh 1 said. David and Ashley both went into deep thought to try and remember something important.

"I don't think so. There are too many memories we can try, but most of them are not significant enough to make someone remember suddenly." David said.

"So what do we do now then? I'm pretty singing songs won't work for them."

"Uhm are you guys trying to jog up the memory of someone?" Lily asked. Everyone nodded. "You know that the easiest way to jog up someone's memory is by making them do something that was very fun to them, which has to be with friends. Another way is seeing their love ones hurts or make them re-experience a painful event, not emotionally painful, but physically. Just to make them scared and make them remember what to do." When she said that, a thought came to Ashley's mind.

"OH! Now remember! Does anyone have any paintball gear?" Ashley asked.

"There's a paintball area just a few blocks away. How come you want paintball gear?"

"I'll tell you along the way. Let's go... AAAHHH!" As Ashley was about to run out a loud noise was heard. The operatives, along with Lily, covered their eyes in response.

"I forgot that we're still in the concert!"

"What!? I can't hear you!" Numbuh 3 said.

"I said, I forgot that we're still in the concert!"

"What!?"

"I said… oh whatever, just follow me!" Lily said as she walks out. Luckily, the operatives followed outside, even though they did not know what she said.

**With the Delightfuls:**

Knowing that the KND is with them inside Otakon, the Delightfuls were on high alert. They were warned by Father that they should be careful and stick together or the KND will kidnap one of them again. Since they were the Delightful Children, they listened to the adults and did not pull out their weapons. They checked one area and another to try and find them. Even though they were supposed to avoid them, the Delightfuls did not want to miss this chance to fight against their rivals. As they were walking around, someone shouted:

"HEY THERE ARE FREE MANGA AND ANIME DVDs ON 8400 BURLEIGH STREET! GET THEM BEFORE THEY RUN OUT!" Since almost EVERYONE in there is an anime nerd (I'm one too. :P), they instantly ran out the door screaming. Hopefully nobody killed each other as they ran out the door. You know how people can get a little crazy over free things.

The Delightful children could only stare in confusion at how the people were reacting. They thought since there were some adults around, they would keep order, but unfortunately, a lot of them were anime nerds too. So they ran outside with them, along with the volunteers for some reason. The area cleared quickly, and they were probably the only ones still inside Otakon.

"Uh…, should we be going too?" Lenny asked. The others just shrugged at that. They started walking to the door, but not before a paintball lands right in front of them, almost hitting them if they walked any closer. They stand there in shock, but that was a mistake. As soon as the first paintball hit the ground and the Delightfuls in that position, a bunch more paintballs were fired at them from three sides. By the time they noticed it, some had already hit them as they ran to dodge it. The paintballs were almost following their trail, but luckily it stopped, probably needed to be reloaded. They took this chance to try and run into some kind of store to avoid fire, but Ashley landed right in front of them, stopping them into their tracks. She had on almost an army like coat and pants, along with goggles covering her eyes. She also had her paintball gun pointing straight on them.

"Uhm…, you know that can kill right? Especially at this range." Ogie said scared.

"Oh I know, but don't worry we got the not-kill-but-painful paintballs. So…, any last words?" Ashley said. They stayed silent, then turned sideways and start running. Ashley in response, starts shooting paintballs at them as they run. She managed to hit them a couple of times, but she has a problem aiming with it because of the paintball's air tank being in the way, so she stopped shooting when they got far away enough from her. The Delightfuls thought they were safe for now, but no. As they ran away, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, and Lily jumped to the sides of them, surrounding them in a triangle, all pointing their paintball gun at them and wearing the same gear as Ashley.

"Ok who are you and why are you still here!?" The Delightfuls asked as they point at Lily.

"I'm just a passing by civilian; also I was the one who yelled that out." Lily said.

"So that means that it was just a trick, so you guys can fire paintballs freely?" The Delightfuls said. The "soldiers" nodded. "You know they will notice the trick and kill you for it when they come back."

"Oh don't worry; they didn't notice me doing it in the first place. Also, since they were such in a hurry, they didn't notice that 8400 Burleigh Street wasn't a street in Baltimore, but in a state in the Midwest." Lily said smirking.

"Wait that was an actual street? Where did you even take them?" Numbuh 3 asked.

"Yes, and I rather not answer that. They're probably looking all over Baltimore now trying to find the street now."

"Ok…, so why are you doing this?" The Delightfuls asked. Just as they said that, Numbuh 5 comes swinging down and grabs on Ogie as she swings to the other side. Once she was gone, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, and Lily start firing at the remaining Delightfuls.

When Numbuh 5 got far enough from the others, she drops Ogie inside the open anime café. Once Ogie got up from the fall, she was met with the faces of David and Ashley.

"Uh… why are you doing this?" Ogie asked shyly as the two still point at her with their paintball guns.

"If I remember correctly, we went on a paintball game one time, and Numbuh 0.2 and I surrounded you. We started shooting at you and we basically got you covered in paintballs from head to shoe." Ashley answered.

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Like this." Then they start firing paintballs at her. She ran around in circles trying to avoid them. Then she tried running out the café, but the rest of the team was already there, shooting paintballs at her. She was stuck. As she ran around in fear (With a few paintballs hitting her), something clicked in Ogie's mind. A light surrounded her, and the team stopped shooting as they looked away. Right in her place right now, was Numbuh 0.5. When they noticed that the light was gone, Ashley instantly ran up to Ogie and hugged her.

"YAY! You're back!" Ashley said while hugging her in delight. David also walked up to them to see for himself.

"Yeah, thank you for that. But…" Ogie began to say. Then she whacks Ashley in the head after they stopped hugging. "Why in the world did you have to do that! That paintball event was something I did not want to remember!"

"Because physically painful memories work best at trying to jog up memories. They instill fear, which makes the person react the same way they did at the same time. Since you reacted the same way as when we did it, you're old personality jumped right out the delightful shell." David said while Ashley rubbed her head in pain.

"That sounds way too smart for you. Who even told you this?" David pointed to Lily. She laughs lightly as Ogie glares at her. "So what did you do with the other Delightfuls and what was the plan even?" Lily was about to answer, but Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 1 beat her to it.

"She took my L.I.N.E.R. and tied them up pretty quickly. Then we left them by the door so we can take them back later." Numbuh 4 said.

"And the plan was to separate you guys so it'll be easier to jog up that memory. Me, Numbuh 2, and Numbuh 0.2 were the ones shooting you guys at the front, hoping for you guys to run disarray, but that failed." Numbuh 1 said.

"Also they were terrible shots with paintballs." Ashley said. They glared at her.

"Anyway, if that failed, Ashley was to separate you by chasing you guys around, hoping that you guys would separate in fear, but that also failed. So the final step was to get Numbuh 5 to try and grab you when you guys were still. That worked and that's how you're here today." Numbuh 1 finished.

"What's with the army gear them? You guys didn't really have to go all out." Ogie said.

"We just did it for fun." Numbuh 5 said.

"Ok… we should hurry and go back to tree house before Father comes here then. If I remember correctly, Father was supposed to pick us up around this time." Ogie said. They nodded and ran to the front door. When they got there though, Father was already there, with the remaining Delightfuls there untied.

"Looks like we're in trouble." Numbuh 5 said.

"Yes you are." Father said as he prepares a fireball.

"Let's do what kids do best at." Lily said.

"And that is…?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"Run and shoot!" Like that, everyone starts running from Father and start shooting at him. Angry, Father starts firing randomly at the running children. The Delightfuls also decided to help by shooting lasers at them, which didn't really help for the kids with the paintball guns, which Ogie now has because Numbuh 5 had an extra with her.

Then as the fight went on, Ogie somehow managed to sneak up behind Father and start firing at him. Father then stepped out of the way to face her. Then Numbuh 5 swings down with her L.I.N.E.R. to kick him out the way. When he was stumbling, Lily takes Numbuh 4's L.I.N.E.R. (again) and launches a line at him to tie him up. When he was down, he tries desperately to burn it, but it would not work. You see, the L.I.N.E.R. is made of a special material that can't get cut, break or burned easily, so it's very hard to get out of, unless someone unties it for you or is very, very strong to actually break it. She did the same for the Delightfuls, again.

"Ok, how come you can use that very well? A lot of operatives barely use it because it's kind of useless." Numbuh 4 asked as the team was running out.

"Attack on Titan! Now don't forget to grab the other Delightfuls and run for it!" Lily answered.

"I will get you KND!" You'll regret messing with me!" Father yelled as they ran out with the Delightfuls, who they are dragging.

**Back at the Treehouse:**

Once they got out of there and got into the ship, they quickly sped off back home. Once there, they dragged the remaining Delightfuls into the command room of their treehouse. They went to a post inside it and tied them up "properly" there. Once this was finish, Lily takes this time to examine their base.

"So this is what a KND treehouse looks like. Do you guys also sleep here?" They nod. "This place is very cool. How did you guys build it?"

"2x4 technology." Numbuh 2 answered proudly.

"Oh. So how are you guys going to turn these guys back to normal?" Lily said as she points to the Delightfuls.

"We're already normal! It's you guys that isn't" Bruce said.

"No… it's you guys that aren't normal." Ashley said.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!" And the two continues to argue for no apparent reason.

"You know, this reminds me of arguments they had long before." David said.

"Yeah, can't believe Bruce is reacting the same way. Even though he's a Delightful now." Ogie said.

(Flashback) Sector Z was just on a mission to retrieve an operative who were taken by Black John Licorice. Numbuh 0 asked them personally to do this and they were proud to be his most trusted Sector. Right now, they are on board Black John's ship disguised as some of the pirates. (Note: This is when they weren't cursed yet) They managed to be not noticed by the pirates yet and ran into the captain's corridor. John was out for a while, so this was the only chance they had for now. They quickly found the operative they were looking for after doing a quick thorough scan of the area, Numbuh 999. They found her tied up to the ceiling with tape covering her mouth.

"K, so how are we going to get her down?" Ashley asked.

"We can all try standing on each other to get closer to her?" Lenny suggested.

"No, no, I don't want to have to carry to guys back home by myself again like the last time." Ogie said while glaring at David.

"Hey." He holds his hands up in defense. "It's not my fault that I dropped you guys the last time." They all start glaring at him now. "Ok, maybe it kind of is?"

"Ok guys focus now. Numbuh 0.5 did you finish the G.R.A.P.P.L.E. (Grappling reel and painful pointer line entanglement) yet?" Bruce said.

"Yes, but I still need to work out a couple of bugs." Ogie said as she takes it out.

"Ok, give it to me then. I think I can work out the rest."

"Here you go." Ogie tosses him the G.R.A.P.P.L.E. As soon as he had it, he starts attaching his carrot nun-chucks to it. Then he did some rewiring and soon he was done. He launched the G.R.A.P.P.L.E. at the ceiling, right by Numbuh 999, and gives it to Lenny to hold it. He then climbs up the rope and soon unties Numbuh 999, who fell but was caught by David.

"Thanks guys, let's get out of here, before they come back." Numbuh 999 said. As they went out though, Black John and his pirate crew were already there.

"Hello KND." Black John said.

"How did you know that we were here?" Ashley asked.

"Simple, you guys were kind of loud. Any last words?"

"Yeah… KIDS NEXT DOORS BATTLESTATIONS!" Bruce said as they charged at that the candy pirates. They fairly took them out quickly since they were one of the best. Though, the only reason they won quickly was because Ashley happened to throw some explosive marbles at them, which ended the battle quickly.

"Why did you use that!? We could have taken them down by ourselves!" Bruce yelled at Ashley.

"But that would have taken longer. Besides, the scientists gave me this to use, so of course I'm going to test them out." Ashley said.

"But you could have killed us!"

"No I wouldn't, these things are perfectly safe."

"Not if they're prototypes from the scientists!"

"Still safe."

"Is not." Bruce said.

"Is too!" Ashley said.

"Is not!"

"Is too." The 2 argued for some time, but their teammates broke up their fight and dragged them to the ship to go to moonbase. (End of Flashback)

"Hm…, that was hilarious though." David said.

"I guess." Ogie said. The two were still arguing, but they stopped once they heard someone bust through the door. Everyone could feel the tension in the air as she goes up to Numbuh 1.

"Lizzie! What are you doing here?" Numbuh 1 said scared.

"Don't play with me Nigel! I saw what happened on TV and where have you been!? We were supposed to be on a date right now!" Lizzie said angrily.

**Yes! I got this one done! I probably would've finished this earlier, but I was lazy and kind of busy. Anyway, to make this story a little bit longer, I'm going to do a little funny experiment on Nigel and Lizzy, but don't worry 1/362 fans, I'm trying to find out a way to break Nigel and Lizzy up. Now next chapter or more, what will Sector V, and some others do when Nigel and Lizzy are on their date?**

**CosmicFourzeXXXX signing out.**


	7. Operation Break-Up pt 1

**Hello again (You're going to see almost every time so get use to it). I got this chapter up pretty quick. :P Can't wait for the new Gaim and Kyoryuger episode to come out. The Shining Brave! Kyoryu Silver! (and Kakuranger, which still isn't subbed yet!) Now to watch last week's episodes and onto the story:**

"Uh…." Numbuh 1 began to say, but he had nothing to even say.

"Don't tell me you forgot already!" Lizzie said.

"Well you see, I was kind of busy trying to help out some friends that's all." Numbuh 1 said shyly.

"Hmmm, then was dancing with that girl on television helping out a friend?"

"Uh… yes?"

"What for then!"

"Uh…"

"That's what I thought! Nigel Uno are you trying to cheat on me!"

"No, no, no. no Lizzie! I'm not trying to cheat on you! I was just having so much fun on stage that I didn't notice! Please forgive me!"

"Well…, I will forgive if you take me to that new amusement park that you promised to take me one day." Lizzie said sweetly.

"Then it is done!" Numbuh 1 said as he grabs Lizzie and runs out with her, almost looking like he's dragging her. Sector V and the Delightfuls could only stare in sympathy as Numbuh 1 runs out, while the others could only stand in confusion at why did he just do that.

"Uh…, who was that?" David asked.

"That was Numbuh 1's girlfriend, Lizzie." Numbuh 5 answered.

"WHAT! That person has a girlfriend! I thought he'll be the type of person who just works and barely has time for anyone!" Ashley yelled. Sector V and the Delightfuls chuckles at that, while the others could only stare at her in shock.

"Why was she screaming then?" Lily asked. (She went with them)

"Because she's over reacting that's why." Numbuh 5 said.

"Over what?"

"Well, let me see, a couple days ago, Numbuh 1 was dancing with Numbuh 362 in a pop love song, and it seems that he forgot about a date again."

"That's not so bad. Numbuh 1 and 362 were just dancing for fun right? And forgetting about a date? That happens sometimes. Does this happen a lot?"

"No."

"Then why is she over reacting over stuff humans usually do?'"

"I don't know."

"Well for one thing, I think she's not the right person for him." Ashley said.

"How come?" Ogie asked.

"For one thing, she over reacts over simple things a lot, from what I heard from you guys. Second thing, she doesn't look right for him. And third, she seems bossy."

"You just summarized every reason why she's not perfect for him." Numbuh 2 said.

"If she's not perfect for him, then why is he dating her?" Ogie asked.

"We have no clue." Numbuh 5 said.

"Then you guys, as friends, should do something about it. She can get in the way of missions." David said.

"She already did, but we respect about who Numbuh 1 is dating. We shouldn't mess with their love life." Numbuh 5 said.

"But is he happy with it?" Lily asked. Sector V just stayed silent after that. It seems that he's happy with it, but that's just his minds playing tricks on him. He indeed loved her, but his "love" blinded him that she isn't perfect for him, nor he is perfect for her.

"Hm…, from what I'm getting, he's not really happy with it is he?" David said. Then Sector V burst into joy.

"What the…? Didn't you guys just support Lizzie?" Ashley asked.

"That was only just a show. We all hate her for bothering with us at important times, but we just don't want others to see how we feel about her."

"Yeah, like the time when she forced us to make her come with us to visit Numbuh 1." Numbuh 2 said.

"Argh, I still can't get that awful taste out of my mouth from her pie." Numbuh 3 said while making a gagging gesture.

"Sure she helps sometimes, but Numbuh 1 is better off with Numbuh 362!" Numbuh 5 said. Somehow not noticed, Lily choked at that, but she quickly became calm again.

"Who's Numbuh 362?" Lily asked.

"Just our supreme leader. Anyway, thanks to you guys, now we have a good reason to break those 2 up."

"Wait you're actually going to make Numbuh 1 break up with her! I don't think he has the guts to." David said.

"NO! Of course not. We're going to make Lizzie break up with him." The rest of Sector V nods at that. Everyone else in the room just stares at Numbuh 5 with no reaction. Basically it's because they're still trying to break Numbuh 1's heart, kind of.

"K…, what's your plan then?"

"Well, Lizzie hates when Numbuh 1 is abandoning her for his KND duties, so we can stage fake missions so Numbuh 1 will follow them and abandon her for a while."

"Hmph, from what I've seen and heard about her, she won't be willing to let him go." Ashley said.

"That's why you guys will be helping us." Numbuh 4 said, almost reading Numbuh 5's thoughts. He pointed to every single person that wasn't in Sector V, along with the Delightfuls. At first, they didn't get what Numbuh 4 was saying. Then, after a couple of seconds, they finally got what he meant.

"Wait, wait, wait! I didn't say anything about helping guys with this!" Ashley said. The others nod behind her, even the Delightfuls.

"Yeah! Aren't we supposed to turn those two back to normal!" Ogie said while pointing to the Delightfuls.

"Don't worry, you guys probably have no idea at how to turn them back to normal right now. The amusement park will probably give them memories of their times as operatives." Numbuh 3 said. Ashley was about to say something, but she quickly stopped after realizing that they are right.

"So what are we going to do?" David asked.

"Ok, first we should try to distract Numbuh 1 with a kid crying that he's lost. Numbuh 4 can play that part." Numbuh 5 said. Numbuh 4 nods, but he didn't really know what he is doing.

"What if it doesn't work?"

"Then we'll try something else. This mission will be called Operation Break Up." Then the name of the mission appeared on the screen (Magically. :P).

"What's the acronym?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"How am I supposed to know!? I don't make these acronyms! That's why you don't see the dots there!" Numbuh 5 said.

"Ooh, ooh! Let me give it a shot! Uhm, Breaking Ridiculously Evil Annoying Kook…" Numbuh 3 began to say before she was dragged off by Numbuh 5.

"Let's just get going." Numbuh 5 said.

**At the Amusement Park:**

Lizzie and Numbuh 1 were having a great time at the amusement park. First, they went on a roller coaster, then on one of those spinning things where you stick to the wall, and then on a drop tower. Surprising, Numbuh 1 was actually scared on the drop tower. Well, who wouldn't be if you're dropping more than 5 times, and is over 20 feet in the air (Somebody correct in this. I have no idea at how big it should be). Well Lizzie enjoyed it because Nigel is actually time with her without interruptions this time. (Well let's see how long that lasts. Phase 1, Begin!)

As they were walking, Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 4, peaked from behind a game stand. Then they went into hiding again to avoid Numbuh 1 and Lizzie. Numbuh 5 explained the plan to Numbuh 4 again. (I'm not going to even bother. Surprise you even more.)

"Ok you got that Numbuh 4?" Numbuh 5 said.

"Yes, yes, I got it. Don't you worry Numbuh 5, I have this operation covered, but do I really have to wear this?" Numbuh 4 asked as he looks at his costume again.

"Of course you do. It makes you not look like you, and Numbuh 1 will never expect it."

"If you say so." Numbuh 4 said as he walks to his position and puts on the rest of his costume. Now back with Lizzie and Nigel.

As the two were walking, Nigel notices a little girl crying at the side of a game. Nigel, being the person he is, walks up to her. When he got closer, he noticed that she had blonde hair, a pink sundress (is that what it's called?) with orange sleeves, along with a pink skirt, and a pink head band (What are those called? You know, the ones for girls? Oh, remember this person?).

"What's wrong?" Numbuh 1 asked the girl as he gets closer. She was still crying a bit, but she managed to answer his question.

'sniffs' "I lost my mommy. I was just walking around and now she's gone." 'sniffs.' The girl said as she continues to cry. Feeling bad for the girl, Numbuh 1 decides to help the girl.

"Don't worry. I'll help you find you're mommy." 'And I have to teach her a lesson about leaving a child behind.' Numbuh 1 also thought. Lizzie however, did not agree with that.

"Oh come on Nigie, I thought today would be all about us?" Lizzy said. From somewhere not so far away, Sector V, and the rest were spying on the two. They brought the Delightfuls with them, but they were right now tied up, again. Ashley was in her civilian clothes, along with Ogie and David. Ogie had on a white shirt, like the ones worn in concerts. She was also wearing a mini black sweater and a black skirt. She also wore a beret and her usual pick glasses as part of her outfit. David was wearing a gray sports jersey, along with a much darker shade of green sports jacket, like the athletes at school wear most of the time. He was also wearing black sweatpants and a black flat cap.

They were all spying on the two with their binoculars and sonar magnifying sound device thingie. The only reason the Delightfuls could see what was happening was because the operatives put up a little TV for them to see. Anyway, back to the point, they could not believe at what they were hearing.

"Is this lady really that cruel to allow this?" Ogie asked.

"Not before. I thought she was pretty ok, but now, I don't think so." Numbuh 2 said.

"Shh…, guys be quiet, they're still talking." David said.

"But Lizzie! This little girl is lost!" Numvuh 1 said. The operatives, and Delightfuls, watching laughed.

"Does he really think that Numbuh 4 is a really a little girl?" Ashley asked as she tries to contain herself, but she fails.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha! Numbuh 86 fell for this, so why couldn't Numbuh 1? They pretty think the same, other than her hatred for boys." Numbuh 5 said.

"I still can't believe that we fell for that!" Numbuh 3 said while laughing about that time. Lily looks at her confusingly. Lily right now was wearing a purple/dark gray sweater, with blue jeans. She was also wearing her glasses.

"Wally dressed up as a girl before? Why?" Lily asked.

"Long story, tell you later." Lily then went back to spying on the two, but she felt something was off (or she already knew.). The others also continued to spy on the scenario.

"I know that! That's why we should let the security guards handle this! They have a better chance of finding her mom then us! That's why they're here! That way we can still spend time together and the girl can find her mommy faster." Lizzie said.

"Whoa, she's good." Ashley said. 'But he's even better.'

"But you don't know what the security guards can do to her! For what I know, they could hypnotize her into one of them!" Numbuh 1 said.

"You're being paranoid Nigel! No one in their right mind would do that to a child!" Lizzie said.

"Mister, I want you to help me, not those scary adults." Numbuh 4 said (In a girly voice of course.).

"Stay out of this!" The two yelled.

"Ooh, this is getting good." Numbuh 2 said.

"If this keeps up, the two will break up in no time!" Numbuh 5 said.

"Numbuh 4 is such a good actor. I'll have to ask him for tips later on." Ogie said.

"But I want my mommy already!" Numbuh 4 said. He begins to cry a little. The two stopped arguing for a moment.

"No, no, no, no. Don't cry little girl. We'll find your mommy soon and we'll help with that." Numbuh 1 said. Lizzie then begins to understand the situation. She then sees a security guard nearby. Knowing that her idea was the best, she calls him over. Once he gets there, she tells him the situation. Numbuh 1 was quite suspicious and Numbuh 4 was quite scared. Probably because he was going to fail the task. As the events unfold, the spies were panicking quite a bit. They were worried for Numbuh 4's safety, but mostly they were worried that the operation was failing.

"Hmph, dumb KNDorks. You couldn't even succeed in such a simple operation." The two remaining Delightfuls said.

"Oh be quiet. Numbuh 4 will solve this problem. I believe in him." Numbuh 3 said.

After Lizzie explained the situation to the security guard, he did say to the child that a parent did report a lost child a couple of minutes ago. Even after hearing this, Numbuh 4 still decided not to give up.

"But I want him to help me!" Numbuh 4 said while pointing to Numbuh 1. He also starts doing a pout and did what kids do normally when they don't get something they want.

"Hey, hey, calm down kid. These two over here can guide you to your mom." The security guard said sweetly.

"But I don't want her! I want him!"

"How come you don't want me!" Lizzie said. "I'm like the best person in the world!"

"But you sound so mean! This guy is nicer!" Numbuh 4 said while clutching onto Numbuh 1. Ooh, he did not just say that.

"What did you just say?" Lizzie asked sweetly, but anyone can tell she was getting angry.

"I said you sound so mean!" Since when did Numbuh 4 become so brave? Even the "spies" are confused. Nobody dared to anger Lizzie. What was said next confused the operatives.

"How can you say that! Lizzie might not be the nicest person, but she's still my girlfriend! If you want me to come, then she has to come to!" Numbuh 1 said.

"AAHH! Lizzie is corrupting Numbuh 1!" Numbuh 2 said.

"No. That is just his love for him." Lenny said.

Numbuh 4 for some reason doesn't try to fight back. "Ok." Then he grabs Numbuh 1's hand and the three walk off.

"What the…? What happened with Numbuh 4?" Ogie asked.

"No, no, I know what he's thinking. He's going to try to stall them as they go along by going on to rides and separating Lizzie and Numbuh 1. Genius!" Numbuh 2 said. The others could only stare at him in shock. Even though it sounded unlikely that Numbuh 4 would think this up by himself, it might explain the reason why he went along them.

"That does sound smart, but you guys do realize that isn't Numbuh 4?" Lily said.

"What makes you say that!?" Numbuh 3 asked.

"Well for one thing, isn't Numbuh 4's hair color not supposed to match the color of his braids?" Right when she said that, everyone instantly took a better look at "Numbuh 4." She was right, the hair color matches. "And if I recall correctly, wasn't he also wearing pants? Not a skirt? Also, can't you see that they look a little different?" Everyone stares at her in shock because she was absolutely right. How did this not occur to them before is a mystery.

"If you already noticed this then why did you not tell this us earlier!" Numbuh 3 said angrily as she grabs onto Lily's sweater and pulls her closer.

"I wasn't sure! I didn't want to make assumptions."

"And how can you be sure now!"

"Well, Numbuh 4 is over there right now calling for help." Lily said as she points to where Numbuh 4 is. Everyone turned their head to see what was happening. What they saw almost made them die of laughter. Numbuh 4 was being carried by which the operatives think is the mother of the girl. He was crying for help pretty loudly and the mother was also yelling at him to stop.

"Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 3 said as she drops Lily and jumps down the building to get Numbuh 4.

"Uh…, you guys can take care of the rest. We have to make sure Numbuh 3 doesn't injure the woman and somehow get the girl back to her mother." Numbuh 5 said as she and Numbuh 2 follow Numbuh 3 down.

"So…, what's the plan now?" Lily asked.

**Sometime after finding the girl's mother:**

After finding the girl's mother, who was all tired for some reason, Lizzie and Nigel went over to a haunted house that was set up. As they got closer, Lizzie became a little scared (How is she scared of this?) and started clutching onto Numbuh 1. Numbuh 1 gives her a smile and tells her that it's going to be fine. As they went inside, the remaining spies, and the tied up Delightfuls popped up from a booth and looked at the couple as they went in.

"Ok, the plan is to separate the two, so Lizzie will feel abandoned and hate Numbuh 1 for leaving in such a scary place. We'll also make her be trapped inside till she gets VERY angry." Ashley said.

"What makes you think she'll be scared?" Bruce asked. Ashley then points to a screaming couple that comes out the haunted house, along with some random screaming kid right behind them.

"Now onto the mission." Ashley said as she walks inside the haunted house, dragging Bruce too. Ogie does the same to Lenny as they go inside with David and Lily.

'Now why are we doing this again?' David thought. As they went inside, they decide to try and follow the path that Lizzie and Numbuh 1 took, but they faced with a couple of difficulties. When they walking, Lenny and Ogie somehow fell through the floor. They were just walking (plus being dragged) peacefully, looking at the "scary" things uninterestingly when it happened. Right when they fell, Lily was picked up by some kind of cart that just happens to swing by. It also picked up Bruce along its way through. David and Ashley watched as it also drops.

"Uh…, I'm starting to become scared." David said as he backs up to the wall.

"Don't be silly. They're all just props to make us scared." Ashley said shakily, not really being believable. Then they heard a VERY loud scream from the way they came in.

"UUUUHHH WAAAHHHH!" They turn their heads in that direction and their faces became a look of horror as a banshee just materialized from the wall. Lightning start to appear around her and her face became clear as the smoke clears as she screams at them.

"WWWWAAAAAHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The two both said as they saw her. Completely forgetting that they were inside a haunted house, they start to run for it. Too bad the banshee was right on their trail, along with the fact that a lot of "scary" traps were in their way. Somehow, the managers managed to get real bats inside it. The bats blinded their vision as they try to run through. Then as the bats cleared, a very real looking cutter thing comes in between them, almost cutting them in the process. (Course it wasn't real, or was it?) Ashley decided to look back, but that was a mistake. As she turned her head around, the banshee's face was right there! Ashley would've probably fainted right there, but they continued to stare at each other as she runs. Then Ashley somehow whacks the banshee with some kind of slapping fan she had with her for some reason. (To whack the annoying ones.) David and Ashley continue running as the Banshee resumes chasing them.

With Ogie and Lenny; when they fell through the floor, they landed in cavern filled with water. Lenny somehow got free and they swim to land. When they swam back to shore, they did not notice a very mysterious shadow following them. As they dried up themselves on shore, Ogie took this moment to examine the cavern.

"Since when do haunted house managers get to do this?" Ogie asked.

"I don't know, ask them yourself." Lenny said. Ogie then turns to Lenny, her back faced to the water.

"Now Numbuh 0.4, I know you're still in there. If I remember correctly you helped the KND many times as our times as Delightfuls."

"I do not know what you're talking about. That was just all of our plans."

"No it wasn't! We would've destroyed Sector V before on that ice berg if you didn't pull that switch! Luckily you did or we wouldn't be here today." Then Lenny somehow gets scared and points to something behind Ogie. She gets confused. "What's up with you?"

"Behind you!" Lenny yelled. Ogie looked behind her and saw some kind of Lake Monster right there. She then turns away slowly then dashes away, with Lenny right behind. Unfortunately, the Lake Monster also followed them. They ran into a cave that seems to lead them out the cavern. They thought it would take them out of this crazy haunted house, but it just took them to some other place inside the house. As they ran, they somehow met up with Ashley and David, who were also running in fright.

"What's with you guys?" Ogie asked them.

"We have a crazy banshee on our tail!" David said. "Now why are you guys running!?"

"Lake Monster." Lenny said calmly. The team looked behind them to see if they were still chasing them and boy they were. They were getting closer by the minute. Then they resume running while screaming in fright. (Scooby dooby doo, where are you? :P) As they running, Bruce Lily fell from the second, breaking the floor in the process. They quickly got back to running once they saw what was chasing the others. When they caught up, David asked what was chasing them.

"The worse you can ever think of." Lily simply responded. Then they hear the sounds of a chainsaw. The team, beside Bruce and Lily, looked behind them to see who it was. That was the biggest mistake ever. What they saw was a big man with a hockey mask and chainsaw and a hook for a hand.

"Psychokiller? Yep, beats them all by a long shot." Ashley said. The kids then scream in fright as they try to run from their pursuers. They then see some windows and decide to crash through it to get out. Once they were outside, they thought they were safe, but the monsters followed them outside! Nobody seemed to notice the kids running and screaming from the monsters as they pass through. Two of them being Lizzie and Nigel.

"See, I told you that it wouldn't be that scary.: Numbuh 1 said to Lizzie. She nods happily in response.

**Sector V Treehouse:**

At the treehouse, the haunted house team was scared beyond imagination. Sector V was confused at why they were but didn't want to ask.

"Ok, that mission was a fail." Numbuh 2 said.

"Yeah, Numbuh 5 knows. But we can try tomorrow. It was just because of the confusion that we failed." Numbuh 5 said.

"Yeah, we were so close. But second tries are always the best!" Numbuh 3 said cheerfully.

"Hey did you guys go to the haunted house? Did it scare you because it didn't scare me." Numbuh 4 said to the haunted house team.

"Of course we were! Some crazy people dressed as monsters with very real looking gear were chasing all over the park! I almost died seeing that banshee's face and being swarmed by bats!" Ashley said.

"We fell in a cavern! And that water was very deep!" Ogie said while Lenny nodded behind her.

"And we got caught by a cart and got chased by a guy with a real chainsaw! I'm going to sue the owners of that haunted house!" Bruce said. Numbuh 4 looks at them confusingly.

"Uh guys, that haunted house did not have any special effects or anyone in costumes. Along with that, they didn't even have caverns or bats. See, here's the flyer." Numbuh 4 said as he shows them the flyer. They read it and just like Numbuh 4 said, it said nothing about the things they saw.

"Wait, if no one else saw it…" Ashley began to say.

"But we did…" Ogie said.

"Then the things we saw were real!" David said. At that, the haunted house team fainted at the thought.

**Ha, ha, ha! Yes it was very real. :P Now who really thought the girl was Numbuh 4 at first in this story? Come on, be honest. Sorry for to much dialogue too. Now, I will have the next chapter ready by Wednesday which will be posted on Saturday. I want to let some time pass, but I can post it on Thursday (or Friday depending if I'm on or not. Also this is in my time zone which is U.S. central.) if you answer this question correctly. What song has been stuck in my head in a while? (Even now) Don't worry it really isn't hard, I mentioned it in the story and there are only 4 songs I mentioned (Not counting the random lyrics from chapter 4. You know, the ones I put in parenthesis and did not actually put the whole song in.). Maybe there was five, but I do remember only mentioning 4 so which one is it? Here's a hint, I only mentioned a song(s) in chapter 1, 4, and 5. I'll only take the first 3 answers. Anymore I won't accept. Also, one answer per person so watch out. But if you did accidently, I'll take the first one I see. **

**CosmicFouzeXXXX signing out.**


	8. Operation Break-Up pt 2

**Hello people and Happy Halloween! Now I'm sorry for not posting this on last Saturday, but I had to rewrite this because I lost my flash drive, which had the real chapter in it, last week, and I spent most of time trying to find it, so sorry if this wasn't really good, but I had to rewrite it! (Also I had some unexpected plans on the weekend and school is actually taking a toll on me!) Now, no the answer is not Dino Soul, but the song is actually Ale Ale Kyoryuger, which I think I mentioned in ch 1. =P Now on to the story.**

After what happened yesterday, the team was more determined to try and break up Lizzie and Numbuh 1. (Don't even try. You're going to fail miserably.) Though of course, Numbuh 1 had no idea at what they were planning. Also, Sector Z wonders if they should be really doing this, especially since they were supposed to try and return the remaining Delightfuls back to normal, but they decided not to press this. The next morning, Numbuh 1 called for a meeting inside the meeting room in their treehouse. Everyone got in there quickly, well except for the Delightfuls because they were already tied up there from the day before.

"So, ignoring at what just happened yesterday, did you guys find anyway to turn the Delightfuls back to normal?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"Nope. We found out nothing yesterday." David said. Numbuh 1 stares at each one of them in shock.

"Huh!? How come you guys found out nothing!? What were you guys doing all day yesterday!? Watching TV?" Numbuh 1 said while also staring at Ashley. He thinks that Ashley was watching TV all day yesterday and was distracting the others, but he didn't say that out loud. Luckily, Ashley did not seem to get his staring. (You would've been killed!)

"Uh…, no. We were just busy modifying some 2x4 items that we seemed to forget about it." Numbuh 2 said quickly.

"Since when can the rest of you work on 2x4 technology?" ('cough' Numbuh 4, Lily 'cough')

"Actually Numbuh 1, Numbuh 5 thinks you should go on another date with Lizzie today." Numbuh 5 said. Numbuh 1 looks confusingly at her.

"Are you sure that you're Numbuh 5?"

"Course Numbuh 5 is Numbuh 5 you idiot!"

"Fine, fine, but why do you think I should go on a date with her now? I have to make up for the time lost yesterday."

"Well for one thing, it'll make her happy!" Numbuh 3 said cheerfully.

"And your relationship is already hanging by a thread by the times you abandon her for us." Numbuh 4 said.

"You know how she can be. She might break up with you if you don't keep her happy." Numbuh 2 said coolly. Numbuh 1's face expression turns to horror with the thought of Lizzie breaking up with him.

"Fine, fine, you're right! If you want me, I'll be at Rainbow Monkey Land." Numbuh 1 said as he walks out, dialing Lizzie's number on his phone. Once the team was sure that he was out of hearing range, they straight away, went back to talking about how to break the two up.

"Ok, my plan is make up a fake spanking case and make Numbuh 1 a suspect. That in turn, will make Lizzie mad because Numbuh 1 is being taken away from her. Then we do some other stuff and make it the worse date ever for Lizzie and she'll be breaking up with him in no time." Numbuh 2 said.

"That sounds like a good plan, but why are we doing this again? Aren't we supposed to turn our friends back to normal?" Ogie said while pointing to the tied up Delightfuls.

"Don't worry, doing this might remind of something, and besides, with Lizzie gone, we won't have to about her disrupting our missions."

"But that's you guys problem!"

"So how are we going to do this?" Numbuh 4 said, completely ignoring Ogie's previous statement.

"I called over a friend to help us with this. He's perfect for a scenario like this." Numbuh 2 said.

"I also called over a friend to help us. He said he'll do almost anything!" Numbuh 3 said cheerfully. Numbuh 4 gets a feeling that he won't like what he sees, but he shakes it off.

"Ok team, gather up the stuff, and the Delightfuls, and head out to Rainbow Monkey Land!" Numbuh 5 said as they take off.

**At Rainbow Monkey Land:**

They arrived at the park after leaving the treehouse. Numbuh 1, or anybody actually, wasn't there. The thing is that Rainbow Monkey Land wasn't open till 12, so they have plenty of time to set up things. The team wondered what Lizzie and Numbuh 1 were doing at this time, but they shook it off. Now they just have to wait for Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 3's friends so they can go inside. 15 into the operation and nobody has arrived.

"Ok Numbuh 2, just who is this friend you invited?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"You'll see when he gets here. He says that he'll be a little late anyway, so just wait Numbuh 4." Numbuh 2 said.

"But he's already a little late!"

"Calm down Wally, I'm already here." A familiar voice said. Numbuh 4 turned around to see who it was. He, along with the rest of Secter V, except Numbuh 2, stared in shock at the person in front of them. It was Joe Balooka, who they thought Numbuh 2 didn't trust anymore after what happened.

"Joe Balooka! Numbuh 2, I thought you didn't trust this guy anymore!" Numbuh 4 said.

"Aww, come one Numbuh 4, he's my friend and I'll never lose trust in him. We just have some differences, but will still get along." Numbuh 2 said.

"Whatever you say. Joe, did Numbuh 2 explain to you at what you're doing?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"No Abby. Mind explaining to me at what I'm doing Hoagie?" Joe asked.

"Ok, so you know Nigel's girlfriend Lizzie?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"Yeah, the girl from History class? What about her?"

"Well…, we're trying to break them up." Joe kind of choked at that.

"Wait, what! That sounds too cruel, especially for you Hoagie. What's your problem with her?"

"Believe me, you'll see what's wrong when you meet her."

"Ok…, I'll just go with what you say. I do kind of owe you anyway."

"Ok, Joe is here, so where's this friend of yours Numbuh 3?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"I'm right over here!" When Numbuh 4 heard the person's voice, he hoped it wasn't the person he thought it was. He turned over slowly and hanged his mouth in horror as it was that "person." Ace the Kidd was there.

"No, no, no, no! Why does it have to be him Numbuh 3!?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"Well we needed help and I got some." Numbuh 3 said. Numbuh 4 was about to complain back, but he was already being dragged by Numbuh 5 as the team snuck inside. When they were going inside, a mysterious figure follows them inside. On their way in, Numbuh 2 explains the plan thoroughly to the rest. Basically, just get Numbuh 1 away from Lizzie for being under suspicion. Also, keep Lizzie at bay for the rest of the day and made her think that Numbuh 1 is cheating on her with Numbuh 3. Numbuh 4 again will be under the disguise of Numbuh 1. Hopefully, he won't be mistaken for somebody other than Numbuh 1 like the last time. After explaining them the plan, the team went to setting up additional things around some parts of park.

A couple times during set up, Numbuh 3 would try to sneak out and get on some of the rides because nobody was in line and she could always turn on the rides for herself. Luckily, Lily was there to stop her from doing so, but too bad for Ogie. She couldn't even stop Ashley at going on some rides, which sets the team back a little. Even though they had distractions, they managed to finish setting up the things they need. Around that time, the park was opened. The team knew that Numbuh 1 and Lizzie would be here any moment, so they went into hiding, except for Abby, Ace, and Joe.

"Are you sure that you guys won't mess up?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"Don't worry Abby, nothing will go wrong." Joe said.

"Yeah, have a little fate in us." Ace said.

"Whatever you say." Numbuh 5 said as she went into hiding. Though she had a feeling that something bad was going to happen today, but she shook it off and continued to focus at the task at hand. Luckily, Numbuh 1 and Lizzie happened to be walking their way already. Seeing them, Joe quickly did a check and walked up to the two.

"Excuse me, but do you guys heard about the recent spanking cases happening lately?" Joe asked the two. Lizzie looked at Numbuh 1 like they should just ignore him, but being the person he is, he immediately tried to answer it.

"No, I haven't. Can you explain the details to me?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"Well you see, kids have been getting mysterious spankings, and they haven't been doing anything wrong."

"Are you sure it isn't the work of Count Spankulot?"

"He's one of our suspects, but I'm sorry to say this, but you're also one of the suspects." Numbuh 1 looks at him in surprise, while Lizzie looks at him at anger.

"What makes you think my Nigie has anything to do with this!?" Lizzie screamed.

'Wow, she sure is loud.' Joe thought. "Well, I heard from some sources that Nigel was turned into a Happy-Spank Vampire for some time. He might still have those powers, so that's why he's a suspect." Joe said calmly. Though, he was also a little nervous because Lizzie was looking angrier by the second. Nigel tries to calm her down.

"Relax Lizzie. This will be quick. I'm sorry sir, but I'm sure that the spanking powers are gone. Me and my team were all infected and we already spanked him back, so we're cured." Numbuh 1 said.

"Your explanation is good, but you'll still have to come with me for inspection." Joe said as he takes a hold of Numbuh 1. He was about to walk off him, till Lizzie pulls him back.

"No! Nigie is innocent! Besides he promised me a great date today!" Lizzie said while trying to pull Numbuh 1 towards her.

"I'm sorry ma'am but you have to let go!"

"No I'm not! He's mine!"

'No wonder the others want her gone.' Joe thought. "Just let go already! This is an important case!"

"You're not even a real policeman! You're that annoying hall monitor from school!" Then Ace comes walking up to them.

"Give already Joe, the act isn't working." That surprised that team.

'No! He's going to reveal the plan to her!' Numbuh 2 thought.

'I knew I couldn't trust that guy!' Numbuh 4 thought as he gets up, but Numbuh 3 stops him. She gives him a look that says wait. Seeing this, Numbuh 4 stops, but it's only because he likes her. Back with the others, Joe gives Ace a surprised look, while Lizzie gives off a smirk.

"Hah! I knew that you weren't a real detective!" Lizzie gloated as she manages to gel Nigel out of Joe's grip.

"Yeah, actually we're actors hired by Numbuh 1 to get you away from him." Ace said. Right when he says that, almost everyone in the team laughed. Luckily, they were far enough to not be heard. Lizzie though was heating up at the comment.

"Say what!"

"You heard me, Numbuh 1 hired us to try and break you up. He doesn't want to do that himself because he doesn't want a bad reputation. He also doesn't really like you anyway." Ace said. Lizzie grabs Numbuh 1 by the shirt.

"Is this true Nigie! You don't really like me!"

"No, no, no, no Lizzie! I love you and I would never do something like this! This guy is lying!" Numbuh 1 said.

"This is a sign Lizzie. He's bound to break up with you soon." Ace said while looking away. The team looking was actually enjoying this. Lizzie was actually gullible enough to fall for such a simple trick. Why didn't they think of this?

"You be quiet! Stop spouting lies about me!" Then someone kicks Ace out of the way. They person who did was Tommy.

"Tommy!" Numbuh 2 said while getting up, but the others tackled him down to quiet him.

"Never fear citizens, for the Tommy has arrived!" Tommy said while doing some kind of pose. "What is your problem miss?" Tommy asked Lizzie politely.

"This guy is telling me that Numbuh 1 is planning to break up with me! Is this true!?" Lizzie asked.

"What! Numbuh 1 would never do something like that! These people are lying for sure! Do you want me to get rid of them for you?" Tommy asked while pointing to Joe and Ace. Lizzie nods. Tommy gets into fighting position. The team looks at the situation in shock. They could not believe at what just happened.

"Numbuh 5 just knew that something was just going to happened! Why didn't Numbuh 5 just go along with her instincts?" Numbuh 5 scolded herself. Then they hear a beam hit something. They turned to see what it was. Joe Balooka was shot by some kind of beam and in his place was him looking clueless. For some reason there were caramel blocks around him. The people there managed to dodge the beams coming to them and when they landed, they saw someone walking up to Joe. He was already running when the person was coming closer. It was Heinrich. He picked up one the caramel blocks and ate it.

"Your detective skills are kind of, how can I say, mysterious." Heinrich said.

"Heinrich! What are you doing here!" Numbuh 1 demanded.

"Your most valued traits!" He said as he blasts a beam at him. He had nowhere to run, but Tommy ("It's the Tommy!" Ok, ok, fine.), I mean the Tommy, jumped in front of him and took the shot for himself. In his place was a cowering coward.

"Tommy!" Numbuh 1 said. He looked at Heinrich in anger. He was laughing evilly.

"It's only a matter of time before it's you!" Forgetting about the plan, the team jumped from their hiding spot and tried to hit Heinrich. Heinrich managed to see them and dodge their strike before they can hit him.

"Ah, Abigail, what a pleasant surprise to see you here." Heinrich said.

"Are you really going to try and do that spell again!" Numbuh 5 said.

"Of course I am, it's the only way to get that candy remember? But seeing that I'm outnumbered, I'll just be attacking the others in the park, so bye!" Heinrich said while running off.

"Get him before he causes anymore trouble!" Numbuh 5 said while the others run. Numbuh 1 stops her though.

"Numbuh 5, why are you guys here and where are the Delightfuls?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"Uh…, we happened to pick up Heinrich's signal here, so we came here. Ha, ha. Uhm and the Delightfuls are over there." Numbuh 5 points to their location, but it seems that Sector Z already took them. "Oh, they already took them, so…., bye!" Then she went running.

"Ok, that was strange." Numbuh 1 was about to follow her, but Lizzie stops them.

"They can handle it. They are your teammates. Besides, today is just going to be about us." Lizzie said.

"But…"

"No complaints, let's go." Lizzie said as she drags him.

**With Numbuh 2, 3, 4:**

They lost Heinrich after running into a crowd, but that didn't stop them. Heinrich was up to no good again and they can't afford to let him get his ways.

"Where can he be now?" Numbuh 4 asked. Then they hear the screams of someone getting hit by a beam.

"Where ever that scream came from!" Numbuh 2 said as they dashed to that area. When they reached the place they heard the scream from, a couple of candy robots stopped them. Luckily, they brought their weapons with them. They quickly disposed of them, but even more popped out of nowhere. They were so occupied with fighting the robots that they did not noticed Heinrich aiming his laser at them. When Numbuh 2 was in his range, he shot him with his weird laser. Numbuh 2 was hit and now he was a big dumb thing.

"Numbuh 2!" Numbuh 3 and 4 screamed. The robots took this chance to tackle them down. Once they were down, Heinrich shot them with his laser. Numbuh 4 became a coward and Numbuh 3 became some kind of goth. Heinrich went to get the caramels from his 3 victims, also taste trying them in the process, while putting the others in his bag.

"Ah…, quite refreshing I say. OW!" Heinrich said as he got hit by a rock. He turned to see who it was. There was nobody there. Then he got hit by another one, which came from above. He looked at the top of an attraction and saw David and Ashley trying to aim rocks at him with slingshots. They went back into hiding when they saw him look at them. He then ran up to the attraction and start climbing up the stairs to get to them. When he finally reached the top, Lily tripped him over. Once he was down, David and Ashley tackled him down.

"Never mess with the best Sector." Ashley said.

"Oh, be quiet. You guys are not that good!" Bruce said.

"Be quiet! We're better then you Delightfuls!" 

"Nngh. Get off of me!" Heinrich said.

"Not till you turn them back to normal!" David said.

"Duck!" Lily yelled. Then, for some reason, Ace the Kidd somehow was hanging on one of the candy robots and it crashed right into them. Heinrich got out of their hold and started shooting randomly. It managed to hit Ashley, David and Lily. Ashley became a smart looking person, David became a weak looking person and Lily became a mean looking person. Then as they were stumbling, the ride was activated and they all fell into a cart with someone. Lily with Bruce, Ashley with David, Heinrich with Ace, and Ogie with Lenny. For some reason, the ride they were riding defies the rules of physics or it's just because it was still in construction. (Oh, oh.) The carts went to different trail rails and start speeding up so fast. It was a good thing that the seatbelts automatically attached to them when they got on.

Everyone was screaming in fear as the carts took them through different loops and change speed at certain points. With Lily and Bruce, he was holding on to her for dear life.

"Let go of me Delightful Dork! I'm not your mother!" Lily yelled.

"Be quiet! You're sounding like that Numbuh 12.13 person right now!" Bruce said.

"Like I care what you think!" The two kept arguing after that, forgetting about the fact that they're stuck on a crazy ride. With Ashley and David, uh…, I can't even say. There are so different that I can't even say. With Ace and Heinrich, they were fighting over the laser.

"Eh! Give me that! It's mine!" Heinrich said while trying to tug the laser out of Ace's hands. (It's a wonder at how they're staying on.)

"No! It's mine now! I have to use it to turn the others back to normal!" Ace said.

"So! It's still mine!"

"No it's not!" Ace said, managing to get the laser out of his hand. "Yes I got it now!"

"Nngh!" Heinrich then tackles Ace to the seat, but because of this, he let's go of it and it falls to the ground. Both of them look down in shock as they watch it fall to its doom. They then look at each other angrily, but they then fell back into the seats as the cart went into a loop. Their screams can be heard as the ride went on. With Lenny and Ogie, they got the better end of the deal. They seem to have a smooth ride, but it went VERY fast. They wonder at how people allow this at a kids amusement park.

"AAAHHH, get me of this crazy ride!" Ogie said.

"MEEEE TOOOOO!" Lenny said. It just kept on going faster and faster, for them. To people watching, they're just seeing shadows passing tubes, and also hearing random screaming from everywhere. Then, sometime later during the ride, it slowed down, answering their wishes, kind of. Too bad that it actually went into a loop instead, making things worse for them. Though, the worse has yet to come. On their second loop, it just stopped right there. The others were lucky enough to be stopped at a straight line, but things were not so good for them. "Uh…, what do we do know? Wait for help?"

"No. We try to save ourselves." Ogie takes out a L.I.N.E.R. that she borrowed from Numbuh 5 and launched it at a trail. Once it got itself attached on the trail, Ogie took a hold of Lenny and jumped out the cart.

"Are you crazy!? Are you trying to kill us!?"

"Will you just be quiet!? You aren't supposed to be like this! You're supposed to be the bravest person on our team!"

"What gives you the big idea?" Then, as it couldn't get any worse, the like broke. Both screamed in terror as they fell. Though, when Lenny saw Ogie scream in fear, he felt something inside. Some memories of their times together in Sector Z came pouring in. Then, on instinct, he hugs her as they fall. A light engulfs him like what had happened to the previous 2. Then, the delightful side of him was no more, he was back to Numbuh 0.4. Once he was back to normal, he holds Ogie bridal style and starts jumping on the rails with perfect jumps. He had on his J.U.M.P.E.P. (Jumping up mountainous pumps ending pain. Eh…, it just helps with jumping from high heights.), which somehow was still on him even though he was turned into a Delightful a while. Then they finally landed on the ground safe and sound. He lets Ogie get off of him. She then hugs him.

"You're back!"

"Yeah, I know. I guess the others were actually right." Lenny said with a smirk. Ogie also smiles, but that quickly changed into a frown when she remembered something.

"The others are still in trouble!"

"Gah! I forgot about that! Let's go!" Lenny said while running off. He didn't have to run that far since Heinrich and Ace were already fighting. Heinrich tried to deliver a kick to Ace, but he grabs it and holds him down. Ace sees Lenny as he looks up.

"Well what are standing there for! I can't hold on to him forever! Woah!" Ace said as he gets pushed off by Heinrich.

"Alright, alright. I was planning to anyway." Lenny said as he puts on his boxing gloves. Once he got them on, he ran up to Heinrich. When Heinrich turned his head to see who it was, he was met with a knuckle sandwich. The hit sent him flying a few feet, but he managed to land on his feet anyway.

"_Oh my._ It seems that you have another ally with you. Oh well, that won't matter when I get your most valued trait." Heinrich said.

"And how are you going to do that! Your laser has already been destroyed!" Ace said, while Ogie arrives with her cooking utensils.

"Well you see, I already set up a magical circle around this place, which will do all that! All I have to do now is to sacrifice some caramels to activate it."

"But won't that affect you too!" Ogie said.

"It has already happened long, long ago. But now, this time I will succeed in doing so, especially since all I have to do is drop these caramels." He said as he takes out the caramels.

"He's going to do it! Stop him before it's too late!" Ogie said as the three try to run up to him. The worlds seem to slow down as the caramels were released. As the caramels fell, Ace, Lenny, and Ogie tried to race for it, knowing that if they didn't, they're doomed. As they were running, one of Heinrich's candy robots still happened to be alive. They didn't have enough time to dodge it as it rams itself to them. They were so close too. As they flying downwards, they could only watch in horror as the caramels got closer to the ground. Then, a miracle happened. A L.I.N.E.R. that also had a bag around it, came flying towards the caramels and snatched it. Almost right when it was about to hit the ground. Time went back to normal when Heinrich watched where it went. Though, that was a bad idea because he was met in the face by a flying kick made by Numbuh 5, who was now holding the caramels.

"AH! I knew that I should've chased you first! You're the most troublesome person here!" Heinrich said.

"Like I care what you think! Besides, you shouldn't be doing this! It didn't work the last time back in Guatemala!" Numbuh 5 said.

"It was because of you that it didn't work! It was also because of you that I'm stuck like this! Now today, I'll get my revenge for what happened 5 years ago!" Heinrich said as he engages Numbuh 5 in a fight. Lenny, Ogie, and Ace happened to be back after being sent off a while ago. Lenny was about to join in till Ace stopped him. He gives him a look that probably says _let them handle this themselves._ Lenny got what he meant and just stood there, watching the two fight.

"How was it my fault that you're stuck like that! It was you that ate your own caramels!" Numbuh 5 said as she dodges a strike from Heinrich.

"But you could've of stopped me! That's what friends are for aren't they!"

"I tried to, but you wouldn't listen!"

"NO! You just left me there!"

"OH SHUT UP ALREADY!" Lily said from the cart Bruce and her were stuck in.

"What's this got to do with you!" Heinrich said as the two stopped fighting.

"Like I don't know anything people! Numbuh 5 is keeping something from you, you idiot!" Lily said rudely.

"Oh be quiet! You're starting to sound like Numbuh 12.13 if you keep talking like that!" Numbuh 5 said.

"I know right! That's what I said!" Bruce said, before he was knocked out by Lily.

"What do you mean?" Heinrich asked Lily.

"Don't you see!? Numbuh 5 has a caramel on her necklace! Isn't that yours?"

"What!" Heinrich said as he looks at Numbuh 5. She then takes out the caramel Lily was talking about.

"I don't know how you knew about this, but yes Heinrich, this is your caramel." Numbuh 5 said, before she was pushed down by Heinrich as he grabs his caramel.

"You had it all this time!? Why didn't you tell me?" Heinrich said as he starts to tear up.

"Because I knew if I did, you would've just gobbled it up. Besides! The only way to break the curse is to share it Heinie!"

"Like I can trust you again!"

"But you can trust me now! Just give me the caramel and everything will go back to normal." Heinrich looked between the caramel and Numbuh 5. He felt a feeling of trust inside of him. He gives her the caramel and everything was engulfed by a light.

Things became normal after that. Heinrich was revealed to be actually a girl named Henrietta, which shocked everyone, but Numbuh 5. She apologized to Numbuh 5 for what happened and promised to make up for it later. As she was leaving though, Ace goes up to her and asks if he can help. She gladly accepts his request and they went off. Joe also left after a while, saying to them if that they needed anymore help, he'll be there. Tommy, I mean the Tommy, was sent home by Numbuh 2 though, yelling at him for following him to a place like this. The others managed to get the others stuck on the ride out and Lily was apologizing to Numbuh 5 for how she acted. They did cheer for the fact that Numbuh 0.4 was back to normal and they left off to the treehouse, especially since their cover was already blown, so they can't do anything.

**Sector V treehouse:**

"Ok. Just how are we going to break these two up! Every time we do, some kind of distraction just ruins it for us!" Ashley said angrily.

"And we aren't supposed to be even doing this!" David said.

"Hey! At least we got Numbuh 0.4 back!" Ogie said. Lenny waves to the others as he smiles.

"Uh…, I'll just be going now. I was supposed to go back home around this time, so bye!" Lily said as she walks out. The others wave bye to her as she leaves.

"Numbuh 5 told you this could help." Numbuh 5 said smirking. "But you are right, a distraction always stops us."

"How are we going to break them up tomorrow then? I doubt Lizzie and Numbuh 1 wouldn't suspect something by now." Numbuh 4 said.

"That's why we're going to ask for a little help."

**Done! Now I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to abandon you guys like that! I was really wanted to post this last Saturday, but like I said I lost my flash drive! I needed to find that flash drive!** **Please forgive me for this, I'll try to make it up to you guys! I'm also sorry if this chapter was horrible! (I think it is) All the wait for a chapter that wasn't really that good, I'm sorry! I was just busy with school, Halloween, and some other stuff! I'm also apologizing in advance because I might not be updating in a while because of state testing that's coming up. UGH! T-T**

**CosmicFourzeXXXX signing out… X-X**


	9. Operation Break-Up pt 3

**ELLO! If you noticed, I have a new profile pic! Now I'm really Cosmic Fourze! Now, I know the kidd's name is not Ace, but I was just rushing the last chapter that I forgot about it, and I'm kind of lazy to change it right now, so I'll just reveal his name at a later time, maybe. (Thank you for reminding me KND crazy) Now onto the story before I suffer from the English portion of the tests:**

After failing to break up Lizzie and Numbuh 1 yesterday, even though they got Lenny back, the team was still determined to break the two up. Though it's a wonder at how they're going to do this since they kind of failed miserably the last two times. They got Lenny back though, but they still felt like it was a fail, since that wasn't Sector V's objective from the start. (It is for Sector Z)

The next morning, the team somehow managed to convince Numbuh 1 into going on another date with Lizzie. He did try to question them again at why they were at Rainbow Monkey Park, but they managed to make it slide. Luckily, he forgot about the whole incident that took place yesterday, those two would've been in big trouble. After he left, Numbuh 5 explained to them who they should get help with and what the mission would be. After she finished, everybody there stared at her with their mouths open.

"Say what!? You're actually going to ask them to help them with this!?" Numbuh 3 said.

"Numbuh 5, are you sure that's you because that's unlikely to happen." Numbuh 2 said.

"Yes it's Numbuh 5 you idiot! Besides, I know this is going to work because they're likely going to participate because Numbuh 1 is involved." Numbuh 5 said.

"Maybe, but I'm pretty sure that they'll call us crazy." Lenny said. Like the other members of Sector Z, he dons some new clothes. (Actually, Ogie forced him to) He was now wearing a red shirt with a silver sweater vest that has a dragon design on the back. He was also keeping on his J.U.M.P.E.R. and he was also wearing a fedora, along with a tannish color pants.

"Believe Numbuh 5, this will work out. Now come on before they're busy." Numbuh 5 said as they go out to their ship.

**Moonbase:**

When they got to moonbase, the team quickly went to trying to find Numbuh 362. (Isn't it obivious?) First on their list was to check out her office. Though, on their way there, they already found her, except she was in between in another argument Numbuh 60 and Numbuh 86. Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 4 tried to get away, but Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 5 stopped them by grabbing a hold a piece of their shirt. Sector Z wonders what was happening, while Bruce, who was still tied up, just sighs. The reason being that he knows that he is going to be tied up again if he tries to escape. (That doesn't even relate to the subject!) They walk closer to the argument. (Technically, Numbuh 2 and 4 were being dragged.) As they got closer, they hear the argument.

"I told you already you STUPID BOY! I told you to never interrupt me when I'm on the job!" Numbuh 86 yelled to Numbuh 60.

"Well it's not my fault that you're in MY space! Artic base is for trainees and captured villains! Not for noisy Decomissioning Leaders who happen to bust in with a whole legion of robots chasing after ONE operative!" Numbuh 60 said.

"It wasn't a whole legion! It was just me and 5 other members! Besides you can't argue with me with that voice! I outrank you remember!"

"No you don't! I do! Tell her Numbuh 362!" Numbuh 60 said as both of them turn to her. She smiles shyly as they wait for an answer.

"Actually, both of your positions are about equal. No one is higher or lower than the other." Numbuh 362 said as she forces herself to smile. Hoping that she said the right answer.

"WHAT!" The two of them both yelled. By that time, most of the surrounding operatives already ran away from the threesome, except for Sector V and Sector Z of course. Though, they are having a hard time trying to get a hold of Numbuh 362 right now. "YOU"RE JUST SAYING THAT JUST TO BE NICE! NOW TELL US THE TRUTH!" The two said at the same time again. They look at each other angrily and start arguing again.

"I'm ranked higher! Without me, there wouldn't be any operatives at all!" Numbuh 60 yelled.

"But without me, scheduled for decommissioning operatives would give our secrets to the teens!" Numbuh 86 said.

"Guys just stop arguing already. We're supposed to get along remember." Numbuh 362 said, but they seem to ignore her. Numbuh 362 finally takes notice of Sector V and Z just standing there. She gives them a look that says, _help me!_

"But always miss them a couple of times anyway! That's why I'm here to make more operatives to help out anyway!"

"The help is ok, but I do not miss a bunch of operatives! I always manage to capture them in the end any way!" Numbuh 60 was about to argue back till Lenny grabs him and ties a cloth over his mouth. Numbuh 86 was about to laugh till David does the same to her. Then, Ogie ties them up using a L.I.N.E.R. They then put them next to Bruce on the ground. They look at him in shock.

"Welcome to my world." Bruce said.

"Thank-you guys. I didn't think I would've made it out alive! Anyway, what brings you here? You still have one Delightful left." Numbuh 362 asked.

"Actually, this is about Numbuh 1." Numbuh 5 said.

"What about him!? Is he in trouble!?" Numbuh 362 said worriedly.

"No, no, he's fine. It's just…" Numbuh 5 thought about what she was going to say. If she said this wrong, they probably wouldn't be getting any help from the three. With Numbuh 362, Numbuh 60 and 86 will have to help out, since it's her orders. Ashley beats her to saying it though.

"Mind if you help us with breaking up Numbuh 1 and Lizzie?" Ashley said bluntly. Numbuh 362 looks at her in shock, along with Numbuh 60 and 86. The others though, face palmed.

'We're definitely not getting that help now.' Everyone, but Ashley thought.

"W, w, why?" Numbuh 362 asked with her voice cracking up a little. Though not seen, she kind of had a glint of hope in her eyes for a second.

"Well, from I've seen, she's loud and annoying. And from what I hear from these guys." Pointing to Sector V. "She doesn't seem the person for him and they don't want him suffer like that. Besides, they say yo…" Ashley began to say before she was tackled down by Numbuh 3 and 4.

"So will you help? And don't worry, we'll bring this Delightful back to normal. That happened yesterday with Numbuh 0.4 back there." Numbuh 5 said as she points at Lenny. Numbuh 362 took some time to think. Numbuh 86 and 60 were just shaking their heads in disbelief.

_There's no way that Numbuh 362 would actually go along with this._ The two thought at the same time. (Stop talking at the same time!)

"Is this good for the KND?" Numbuh 362 asked.

"Of course it is, well more for us, but if they keep dating, Numbuh 1 might stop focusing on his missions!" Numbuh 3 said.

"Ok, I'll do it then."

"MMPPHH!" (You already know who) Numbuh 60 and 86 looked at Numbuh 362 confusingly.

"Oh and we need those two to help to." Numbuh 2 said while pointing to Numbuh 60 and Numbuh 86. They stared more confusingly at him.

"Uhm sure. Numbuh 60 and Numbuh 86, will you guys mind helping me with this? Oh, and this is an order." They then said something she couldn't understand. Then she remembered that they had their mouths tied shut. "Oh, forgot about that. Sorry. Will you guys mind?" David and Lenny then untied their victims. Once they were out, they immediately took the cloth off.

"Are you out of your mind Numbuh 362!?" Numbuh 60 said.

"Our job in the KND is to help kids! Not help people in their love life!" Numbuh 86 said.

"This is helping a kid." Numbuh 362 said.

"But he's an operative! He can help himself!" Numbuh 86 said.

"And…" Numbuh 60 began to say before Numbuh 362 cut him off.

"Don't worry. This is the best option right now. Numbuh 1 is one of our best operatives and if we lose him, imagine the trouble we're be in. Besides, I'm your commanding leader, so you'll have to follow my orders." Numbuh 362 said sweetly, but it seemed a little evil at the same time. Numbuh 60 and 86 were about to complain back, but they stopped because they knew she was right. (Also they knew that she won't change their mind.) "Good. So what's the plan Sector V?"

"A very simple one Numbuh 362. Numbuh 86 tells Numbuh 1 to go with you with a mission personally. Numbuh 86 is the one taking Numbuh 1, because Lizzie will probably attack you on spot." Numbuh 5 said.

"Why?"

"You just don't want to ok. Anyway, when Lizzie tries to get Numbuh 1, Numbuh 60 will take her somewhere else. Then after some time, Numbuh 60 can let her go. This is where you come in. When she finds Numbuh 1, she'll also see you with him. Then after she sees you guys, you tell Numbuh 1 that you guys have a mission and you two leave Lizzie. This will make Lizzie think Numbuh 1 is cheating on her, and she'll break up with him for sure. Thus, she leaves us alone." The moon base operatives stared at Numbuh 5 in shock.

"Uh…, that plan sounds a little cruel. Can't you make it a little more, you know, less heartbreaking?"

"Not really. We want Lizzie to break up with Numbuh 1, not the other way around. And we tried other ways already, so this is our 3rd time."

"Can I help?" Numbuh 65.3 said while popping out of nowhere.

"AH! Where did you come from?" Numbuh 3 said scared.

"I was already here. Besides, I heard you guys plan and I was wondering if I can help."

"Uhm, sure. But why?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"Because I wanna." (It's actually because he also likes Lizzie.)

"Ok… maybe you can…"

"Can I be the one to distract Lizzie?"

"But Numbuh 60 is already doing that."

"Can I do it with him then?"

"Uhm sure. Let's get going now."

"Wait! Can't we let Sector WI help us with this? They're great with missions too. Especially on spying." Numbuh 362 said. Numbuh 5 looks at the others for an answer. They nodded yes.

"Sure, the more help, the better I guess." Numbuh 362 then goes to the computer thingie and set up a connection with Sector WI's communicators. Soon 4 images pop up, 3 guys and 1 girl. One of the guys had short, spikey, brown hair, dark green eyes, a KND headband and some kind of x-shaped strap with sword shaped objects on the back over a red shirt (Numbuh 7V). Another guy had short, black hair, blue eyes, goggles on, a backpack that seems to have small "wings" coming out of it, and a white sweater vest over a dark blue shirt (Numbuh 4X). The third guy had tanned colored skin, dark brown hair, light brown eyes, military cut-like hair, a scarf, and a green military like coat with some 2x4 gear on it(Numbuh 33-Delta). The girl had blond hair, light green eyes, a scoping eyepiece thingie, and a tannish Japanese school like coat with a pink mini cape over it (Numbuh 99-Rescue).

"Numbuh 7V here. What do you want with us Numbuh 362?" The brown haired guy said.

"Numbuh 7V, where's Numbuh 12.13?" Numbuh 362 asked.

"I'm right here." Numbuh 12.13 said as her image popped up. She had jet-black hair, dark brown eyes, some kind of light blue scanner visors on, a black face mask that only covers beneath her nose, and a black colored coat with thick golden color streaks. The only problem was that she was upside down.

"Why are you upside down Numbuh 12.13?" The other girl asked. She seemed to be laughing though.

"Oh be quiet Numbuh 99-Rescue! It's just because the communicator rang when I was over the enemy territory and now I'm captured!"

"Then how you are answering us?" The dark brown-haired guy said.

"Watch remember Numbuh 33-Delta."

"Ok Sector WI, stop arguing for now. Besides we need your help with a mission." Numbuh 362 said.

"But we're already on a mission that you gave us!" The black hair guy said.

"But you guys can finish this quickly right Numbuh 4X?"

"Without Numbuh 12.13, it'll take some time." Numbuh 7V said. "Sorry, but we can't help right now."

"Ok, you're dismissed."

"Sector WI, out." Then their screen turns off. After that, the moon base operatives, Sector V, and Sector Z (counting the tied up Bruce), got onto Sector V's ship and they flew off to Earth, to Numbuh 1 and Lizzie's location.

**At some random Amusement Park (The one Mrs. Uno forced Nigel to go to):**

Numbuh 1 and Lizzie were enjoying their time at the unknown amusement park. Thankfully, that annoying lion mascot wasn't bothering Numbuh 1 this time. At least he didn't have to hear "Who's a happy boy?" over and over again. (That was hilarious) Also, for some reason, no interruptions with their date have happened yet. He was on high alert though. He knows someone is out to break him and Lizzie up, but he does not know who. This time, Numbuh 1 brought some 2x4 technology with just in case some random person comes up to him and starts asking him weird questions. He does not want a repeat of what happened yesterday, though he still has no idea that it was his own Sector that planned this. (It's better if you don't know.)

While walking to a line of a ride they were about to get on, Numbuh 86 just comes out of nowhere and stops. Though not noticed, Numbuh 86 tried to put on a convincing worried look, without scowling in the process. Though she was doing it quite horribly, Numbuh 1 just thought that she was about to cry or something. (Ha, like that will ever happen in front of people) Numbuh 1 looked worriedly at her. To see Numbuh 86 like this, something must've happened. Though, he did not know what to say because to just say, "What's wrong Numbuh 86? Has something happened?" to her will probably make him get a scolding saying "couldn't you tell!" Numbuh 1 found the right words to say and cleared his throat.

"Numbuh 1 of Sector V here ma'am. What is your order?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"Nigie, who's this?" Lizzie asked suspiciously.

"I'm his commanding officer. Anyway, Numbuh 1, you are to come with me. I…" Numbuh 86 began to say before she stopped herself. She was forcing herself to say something.

"Yes?" Numbuh 1 said.

"I… I…, need your help ok! The Decommissioning squad has a little trouble capturing a teen right now." Numbuh 86 finally said. Numbuh 1 looks at her weirdly.

"I got requests for help with this before, but I never got a help request personally from you before. Are you really Numbuh 86?"

"Yes I'm Numbuh 86 you stupid boy! Now follow me and that's an ORDER!" (Yep, definitely Numbuh 86) Numbuh 86 said while signaling Numbuh 1 to follow.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. Nigie said that he'll take me on a date today, so you can't take him away from me like this." Lizzie said angrily. Somewhere a little bit far away, Sector V and Z were spying on them again with binoculars. (And of course Bruce was watching it on the spy TV.) They were also listening to the conversation with S.O.N.A.R.

"Ok step 1 is finished. Now for step 2 to initiate." Numbuh 2 said. Now back to Numbuh 1 and them.

"Like I care! KND business is much more important than your stupid little date, girly!" Numbuh 86 yelled.

"What did you say!? For your information, dates are not stupid and I'm more important to Nigie than this KND thing! Right Nigie!?" Lizzie asked while looking at Numbuh 1. Numbuh 86 also turn to look at him.

"Uhm, you see, uh…" Numbuh 1 began to say before he stopped to think. If he said one thing to please the other, he'll still be in trouble. It'll be the same if he did it the other way. He was really in a bad situation. Then, step 2 happened. Numbuh 60 and 65.3 came running and started dragging Lizzie away. It happened so fast. Numbuh 1 tried to run after her, but Numbuh 86 takes a hold of his hand and starts dragging him away too.

"LIZZIE!"

"NIGIE!" The two screamed to each other as they were being dragged away.

"Step 2 completed, now for step 3 to commence." Numbuh 2 said. Now to Lizzie and the rest.

Once they got Lizzie far enough from Numbuh 1, they stopped dragging. She tried to run out, but they stopped her.

"What are you two doing!? Can't you see that I'm supposed to be on a date with Nigel right now!" Lizzie said.

"Lizzie, just relax. Numbuh 1 just has to do a mission for command and he'll be back here in no time." Numbuh 65.3 said calmly.

"How can you be so sure Herbie!"

"Has Numbuh 1 ever let you down before?" Numbuh 60 asked, joining the conversation.

"Yes." Lizzie said bluntly. They sweat dropped at that. _Just how long do we have to distract her?_ Back with the people spying them, well, mostly only Numbuh 4, 3, 0.3, and 0.5 were spying on them.

"I feel bad for them. They have to actually find ways to distract from going coo-coo." Numbuh 4 said.

"Well that's why we gave them the position, so thank them when you have the chance." Ashley said.

"Agreed."

**With Numbuh 1:**

Numbuh 86 dragged Numbuh 1 a few good meters before she stopped. Numbuh 1 didn't try to run back to Lizzie. Instead, he turned to face Numbuh 86.

"Numbuh 86, can you explain to me why did Numbuh 60 and 65.3 just dragged my girlfriend away from me?" Numbuh 1 asked her.

"So she doesn't follow us here idiot." Numbuh 86 said.

"But you didn't need to do that! Why was Numbuh 60 and 65.3 with you anyway!? I thought you hated boys like me?"

"I do hate you boys! Now wait for Numbuh 362 to come. I'll be somewhere else right now." Numbuh 86 said as she walks away.

"Wait! I thought you told me that you needed help with Decommissioning teens!"

"Don't be stupid. Like I'll need your help with this. Besides, I only said that to get you away from her."

"Wait, what?" Numbuh 1 asked confusingly, but she already left. 'K…, so who do I have to wait for again?'

"Hey Numbuh 1." Numbuh 362 said as she walks to him.

'Oh yeah, Rachel.' Numbuh 1 thought. "Hello Numbuh 362. What mission do I have to do today?"

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about something." Numbuh 362 said. Numbuh 1 blinks in confusion.

"Uhm…, sure. Make it quick though, I have to go back to Lizzie after this mission." From far off, the rest of the team was spying on them.

"Ok I have no idea what they're going to talk about, but since they're together, let's tell the guys to release Lizzie now." David said.

"Just wait a moment. Let them have their moment of peace." Numbuh 5 said while still spying on the two. (This actually might work.)

"About that, do you really like Lizzie?" Numbuh 362 asked. Numbuh 1 blinked in confusion again.

"Yeah, of course I do." Numbuh 1 replied. Then Rachel starts to become a little red.

"Uh…, are there any other girls that you like besides Lizzie?" That statement made Numbuh 1's mind explode.

'What kind of questions are she asking me?' Numbuh 1 thought to himself. Though he did think about that question a little. 'Well there is Numbuh 3… No! She and Numbuh 4 have a crush on each other already! I can't interfere with that! And there's also…' Numbuh 1 looks at Numbuh 362 again. He starts blushing like crazy. His face starts turning red. 'Agh! No! I can't have a crush on her!' Back with the spies, they were laughing crazily when they saw Numbuh 1 turn red all of a sudden.

"Do think we should call them to release Lizzie now?" David said.

"Yeah, before Numbuh 1 gets any redder!" Numbuh 2 said. Numbuh 5 then transmits a signal to Numbuh 60's walkie talkie.

"K, you can release Lizzie now." There was no response. Numbuh 5 tries again, but there was still no response. "Why won't this thing work!?"

"Because I'm here Abigail." A familiar voice said behind them. The team instantly turned to see who it was. It was Cree and her group of teen ninjas.

"What did you do with them Cree!?" Numbuh 5 demanded.

"Oh, I just captured them. That's all I did." Cree said.

"Wait, how come you four didn't notice them capture them!" Numbuh 5 asked the team that was spying on Numbuh 60 and them.

"Uh…, we might've turned around to spy on Numbuh 1 and 362 instead." Numbuh 3 said shyly.

"Enough with the chit-chat, let's fight!" Cree said as she activates her armor, along with the rest of her cronies.

"KIDS NEXT DOOR BATTLESTATION!" Numbuh 5 yelled. At that the kids charged in. Back with Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 362.

Numbuh 1 laughs shyly. "Uh…, maybe?" Numbuh 362 looks at him in shock. Then she puts on a straight face.

"Would you mind telling me who?" Numbuh 362 said while blushing even more.

"Uh….." Numbuh 1 was turning really red now. "It's…"

"Sorry to interrupt the romance, but would you mind paying attention?" A voice said. Numbuh 362 and Numbuh 1 both turned around to see who it was. It was the biggest traitor of the KND, Chad. "Hello brats."

"Chad…" Numbuh 1 said hatefully. "What are you doing here!"

"To destroy you KND brats once and for all. We already have some of your friends cornered here at the park."

"They're here!?" Numbuh 1 looked at Rachel to see if she knew something, she put on the best _I don't know what you're talking about_ face on.

"Of course they're here. Didn't you notice them earlier?"

"Uh…, no." Then, just like that, they just came flying past him. All of them to be precise. They were thrown in that direction by the teenz they were fighting. Numbuh 1 stares at his team in shock. "What are guys doing here?"

"We came to have some fun too. We can't let you have all the fun." Numbuh 3 said. The KND operatives start to back up to each other.

"So what do we do now?" Numbuh 362 asked them. Then she noticed that someone was missing. "Where's the remaining Delightful guy?" They tensed up at that.

"Uh, we forgot about him." Numbuh 4 said.

"Forget that, we're being surrounded!" Numbuh 2 yelled out. They start to take notice that the candy pirates, the ice cream men, the Toiletnator, Mr. Boss, and many other villains were coming.

"Don't you think this is a little over kill!" Ashley yelled. Then Numbuh 86 comes flying over to them.

"Wagh!" She lands right between Numbuh 3 and 4. She gets up. "Agh! What is it with all these adults!"

"We plan to take you KND down once and for all. And what best to do that by taking down the best operatives first. Sorry honey." Mr. Boss said.

"Uh, I don't think I have good enough 2x4 technology weapons to take them all down." Numbuh 2 said.

"Well that doesn't matter. Even if we might lose, I'm not going down without a fight." Lenny said as he activates his punching gloves. The rest also gets out their signature weapons.

"To the end?" Ogie asked.

"To the end!' Everyone said.

"Charge!" One of the adults said. The KND operatives just stood there, waiting for them to come, but they didn't. As they were about to charge, some kind person just flies into the adults, sending them of as the person flies. Then the figure flies up and stops to reveal his identity.

"Numbuh 4X, the High-Up Adventurer, has arrived!"

**Yay! It's finally finished! Now if you actually find out what show Numbuh 4X's phrase is from, good for you because I didn't even know till I researched it. Now an explanation for Sector WI's Numbuh's. Numbuh 7V is actually 35 because V is 5 and 7*5 is 35, which was the anniversary year of Super Sentai in 2011 and when Gokaiger aired. Numbuh 4X is of course 40 and the anniversary year of Kamen Rider which was also in 2011 and when Kamen Rider Fourze aired. Numbuh 33-Delta is simply 333, which was the activation code for the Delta belt in Kamen Rider 555. Numbuh 99-Rescue, well, to put it simply, in Japanese 99 is kyukyu, which is the beginning part in Kyuukyuu sentai GoGoV, which was a rescue motif Sentai. Numbuh 12.13, well I'll just let you guess that since it's obvious. Anyway, it's actually a miracle I managed to finish this chapter at all with all the chaos that happened at school this week, so yeah. ****Now what will happen next in Crazy Trouble?**

**CosmicFourzeXXXX signing out.**


End file.
